Lizzie McGuire Goes Black!
by lude5
Summary: Lizzie McGuire felt like she was on top of the world. Following the advise of Isabella Parichi, when she moved from Hill Ridge to Los Angeles to purse her singing career. Man was she in for a big surprise! Please read and review! Up dated even more!
1. Chapter 1

**Lizzie McGuire Goes Black!**

Chapter One 

**Hollywood California**

**June 14, 2006**

Four years after her trip to Rome, Lizzie McGuire felt like she was on top of the world. Of course, it hadn't happened over night. Upon her high school graduation, Lizzie moved from Hill Ridge to Los Angeles to purse her own singing career. And with her glossy good looks, rather mature figure, sweetly bashful persona and endearing klutziness, things where happening quickly.

In want seemed like in a blink of an eye, during her first week in L.A., she'd hired an agent, rented a cute little beachfront apartment, and recorded a CD. When Lizzie finally had a day off, she was exhausted. And her mother, Jo, who'd accompanied her to LA, decided to let Lizzie sleep in while she went shopping for Southern California clothes.

It was well after lunchtime and Lizzie was still lying on her bed writing checks to USA Harvest and Kids with a Cause while enjoying a second glass of Sangria, when she heard the unmistakable sound of fucking from next door. The night before, she'd seen her new neighbor, a handsome black man enter the lobby of their condo complex with a totally hot white woman. She had dark hair and wore tight blue shorts that exposed her long legs. Lizzie watched them with a curiosity and envy as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Closing her apartment door, Lizzie fondly remembered her sexual experiences since she'd visited her friend Isabella two years earlier.

**Michael Moore's Estate**

**Cannes, France **

**May 12, 2004, 2007 PM**

Located just outside of the resort town of Cannes, in the south of France, Michael Moore's estate was huge. It took Sergei over half an hour to walk the outer perimeter, checking his security arrangements. Built to resemble the Palace of Versailles, there were 25 bedrooms, each with its' own marble bathroom. The front grounds of the estate were covered by fountain filled landscapes with alternating colored lighting. Dominating the back was a ten-foot hedge maze cut in a colossal crop circle pattern, which Sergei thought only 'Aliens on designer drugs' could make sense of as he rechecked his security arrangements.

Tonight's party was a black tie affair celebrating Michael's latest movie deal. While most of the major players at the Cannes Film Festival were present, it was the diminutive figure of Isabella Parichi that caught Sergei 's eye. With her look a like friend Lizzie McGuire, she was posing for the cameras in the front ballroom, besides a life size ice sculpture of the Duchess Anna Mikhailovska. While only a bit over five-feet, the eighteen-year-old nearly identical beauty contrasted with the cold lines of the sculpture. Sergei had met Isabella Parichi ten years ago when he'd been Paolo Valisari's bodyguard. But after it was found out that Paolo couldn't sing, his career had been ruined and Sergei had to find a new employer.

Both in their teens, their sun-drenched flesh was clearly fully ripened. Future accentuating their figures and light skin tones, they wore matching white low cut cocktail dress, the tight fit showed off their luscious figures and long supple legs. Know how it was impossible to enter a shopping mall today without running into one of Isabella or Lizzie's CD's. Sergei shook his head. '_The girls have done pretty well for themselves_.' In contrast, while Michael now pulled in millions all of it somehow disappeared as soon as he made it. It sucked like a LIKE A BULLET TO THE BRAIN.

The orchestra on the ballroom's center stage began to play _Back in the USSR _as Sergei walked toward them. Lizzie noticed him first. Nudged by her friend, when Isabella met Sergei 's eyes, she gave him a smile that could have stirred a mummy from its tomb. Only later would any of them discover the devilish plans his boss had had in store the girls.

His mouth dropped open. Sergei beamed as he took in their titillating cleavage and enticing figures. Remembering Isabella and Lizzie's joint centerfold in the Italian Playboy Magazine, only with great difficulty was he able to pry his eyes away from Isabella's long, smooth legs without fulfilling the urge to stroke them, let alone start licking them.

Fifteen years her senior, Sergei had fondly remembered Isabella as a cute kid, always eager to cheerfully get him a cup of coffee, or to share suntan lotion when they enjoyed a day on a nude beach. But now it was impossible to miss how well she'd filled out. Only with great difficulty was he able to wipe away his look of astonishment. "Where are the gawky kids I used to know?"

"We're still here." Lizzie grimaced, punching him in the shoulder. "We just don't trip over our own feet as much."

Giving him the same old gooey-eyed look, Isabella put an arm around his waist. "So how are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess." Sergei suddenly grew a nervous grin, rubbing his shoulder, trying to control his thoughts. He used to think Isabella's crush on him was cute. Since then, he'd thankfully been able to avoid her. Perhaps it was the alcohol or Michaels influence rubbing off on him. But he couldn't help but notice how incredibly delicious the now sixteen-year-old Isabella and Lizzie looked.

Having grown up on old American westerns and stories of chivalry, it was becoming more and more difficult for him to remember the reasons why he become an Italian Navy Commando and then later, opted for private security work. All the money, all the drugs, all the noise made it almost impossible to think…impossible to remember the ambitions of his boyhood to protect the defenseless. _But didn't I begin my career to protect innocent people like Isabella and Lizzie from people like Michael's new friends?'_ he wondered. But noticing how much he enjoyed the warmth of her fingers resting on the small of his back, he feared that Michael was rubbing off on him. He took a big gulp of his drink. '_I wonder if John Wayne had fucked Natalie Wood after he rescued her from the Indians?"_

With her grip tightening around his waist, Isabella beamed back at Sergei "We've never been to one of Michael's parties. If half of what I hear in the news is true, it must be pretty wild around here?"

"Yeah…it is."

"Sergei," Lizzie now spoke. "Was Michael really drunk when he dressed up as Santa Claus at the Boston Democratic Convention?"

Sergei shook his head. His boss had been all over the news, stumbling, cussing, robbing his crotch, and dry humping his scantily clad 'girl-elves, which Michael referred to as his 'ho ho ho's' then dropped his pants and mooned the television camera's during prime time. "It's anybody's guess how much money he'll shell out to keep out of jail this time. The attorneys advised us not to say anything before the trial."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Michael is such a prick. But, Sergei it's good to see you."

"Do you girls ever see Kate Sanders anymore?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No, she must be in college now. But, Sergei, why does Michael have that strange maze?"

"Michael…" Sergei rolled his eyes, "likes to get people lost in there and turn on the snow maker. He thinks it's funny to sneak up on them holding a rubber knife and shout, HERE'S MICHAEL!"

Just then, the subject of their conversation, using an obviously exaggerated Russian accent took over the vocals for the orchestra. Wielding a whisky bottle, he staggered about. Only the help of a blonde woman seemed to hold him up.

Looking back across the ballroom, Sergei noticed that Lizzie could see the woman kneeling in front of Michael, seemly sucking his dick as he sang. But then to everyone's dismay a rubber dildo fell from her mouth to the floor with a low thud. Still holding the whisky bottle and appearing hardly able to stand, Michael smiled from ear to ear, before departing from the song to shout, "I hate it when that happens!"

With the glare of the laser lights and her long disheveled hair the blonde woman's face was had obscured as Lizzie stared at her, running her right index finger through her own hair. This lasted only for a few seconds before the blonde disappeared from the stage. A red head from the band took over the task holding Michael's fat bulky body up.

Noticing Lizzie's interest in Michael's latest plaything, Sergei led them far away from the crowd, to what looked like a large mirror. But upon pressing his right thumb down on a small box a small glass door slid opened, reviling the entrance to a small room.

Finding solitude from the party, they quickly sat around a table behind the one-way mirror. And as the song came to its end, Lizzie said, "Aren't the musician's skimpy Russian costumes wonderfully erotic!"

"Yea, they are. But they don't look half as good as you girls do." Noting Isabella's coy smile, Sergei put his arm around Isabella as the song '_From Russia with Love'_ commenced. And as Michael proceeded to wreck the lyrics of yet another song and the partygoers continued to laugh.

Feeling the effects of the alcohol, Sergei wasn't sure whether the crowd was laughing with Michael or at him. But he was sure that his boss was rubbing off on him. Isabella's dress felt warm and silky smooth as he reached his arm around her waist, filling his hand with her firm rump. Finding it very pleasing to caress her creamy soft young skin with his fingers. He grinned when Isabella slid her own hand into his back pocket.

Reaching all the way to floor, the tablecloth hid Isabella's left hand slid up his leg to encircling his erection as Sergei beamed. Giggling and rolling her eyes, Isabella began stroking the bulge in his pants.

With the corner of her mouth bent up, Lizzie gave them a sour look. "What are you two grinning about?"

Distracted, Sergei slowly took in the question. Attempting to chastise his thoughts, he jerked his head. His face grew solemn before he asked, "Did you two go to the Cannes Awards ceremony?"

"No!" Both girls answered in unison with an intent-disapproving stare. But a smile returned to Isabella's face as her hand resumed folding his erection. Feeling the effects of all the alcohol he'd consumed, he grinned broadly. Isabella giggled too while rolling her eyes as their conversation turned to Sergei's boss.

"The French are so two-face," Lizzie said. "They have no right to sit in judgment over the country that liberated them in World War II. And that was after half the French army gave up to the Germans without firing a shot!"

"Yeah." Isabella said, agreeing with her twin. "Then during the Cold War, they said they were neutral while NATO defended them from the Communist. But at the same time they begged for American help to prop up their imperialist empire in Algeria and Vietnam, all under the pretense of fighting communism. It is no surprise that Michael Moore won the Palme d'Or at the Cannes Film Festival!"

Lizzie nodded her head. "What do you expect from a nation that exerted more of its national will fighting against Disney World and Big Macs than against the fucken Nazis?"

Nodding his head, Sergei spoke "Yeah. Look at their history. Extolling the grandiose superiority of their civilization, the French have left a bloody trail across our plant for the last three hundred years."

"We Italians aren't always proud of our past, " Isabella added, looking at Lizzie. "Imperial Rome was build by slave labor and captured treasure. Lizzie, your country is far from prefect. But after World War II devastated Europe, the USA could have used the atomic bomb to rule the world in 1945. The French just love how Michael Moore makes Americans look like pigs.

Just then Sergei suddenly laughed. "Girls, what do you call 100,000 Frenchmen with their hands up?" Isabella and Lizzie shared a blank look before Sergei answered for them. "The French Army. And do know why they don't have fireworks at Euro Disney?"

Isabella now jumped in. "Because every time they shoot them off, the French try to surrender."

"This party is all so damn hollow…so decadent!" Sergei suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah," Isabella said. "Michael's become like a lot of Hollywoodites. They make fortunes selling crap to the public. Then they try to convince themselves that they have artistic merit by championing fashionable causes like Scientology and the Dali Lama."

Sergei nodded back as Isabella. "The same people are falling all over themselves to get near the Duchess Anna."

"You know how people love to associate with royalty, even the illusion of it," Lizzie retorted.

Cocking an eyebrow, Sergei titled his head slightly. "I didn't know blondes could find CNN on the remote control?"

Now it was Lizzie's turn to roll her eyes. "I guess we must have heard of the debate over the legitimacy of Mikhailovich family on Nick News," she joked sarcastically, showing a wounded innocent look. "It might surprise you, but I've found Ivan Miklailovich's effort to be the first Russian Tzar in over 90 years to be very interesting."

Shaking her head, Isabella gave him an alluring smile. "I thought I was the smart one."

With smirk, he replied. "I guess that's why the Mikhailovich family wants Michael to make a propaganda film for them." Just then a new group entering the party, and as the room fell silent, he whispered, "Speak of the devil."

With everyone's attention upon the Duchess' entrance, no one but Lizzie could notice Isabella work Sergei 's zipper and reached inside his pants. Immediately his manhood responded in her grasping and stroking fingers. While Sergei tried to keep an eye on the party goings on, with a wicked smile, Isabella began jacking off his nine-monster as Lizzie watched in wonton fascination.

The Duchess Anastasia Mikhailovich was quite a sight. Her long flowing ivory gown shimmered with sequins. Her only jewelry was a large glittering diamond and gold necklace with matching earrings and bracelets on her aging, rotund figure. While the band began to softly play _Lara's Theme_ from the movie Dr. Zhivago, she began speaking very formally to the group in perfect English. "I bring greetings from my son, Ivan Mikhailovich. Our family is looking forward to working with many of the people in this room..." Listening half-heartedly while Isabella manipulate his hard shaft, Sergei put off checking his security arrangements as he finished his sixth screwdriver too many that night.

When the Duchess finished talking, Aubert Douay, President of the largest movie studio in France stepped forward from the crowd. He nodded his distinguished, gray head slightly towards the Duchess before raising his glass, "I'm sure everyone here would like to welcome Duchess Anna, and to wish the whole Mikhailovich family success in the European movie business. _Dasvidaniva!_"

Hardly able to breath, Sergei sat there captivated by Isabella's lurid eyes and her full luscious lips. Never losing eye contact with him, she slid completely underneath the table onto her knees between his legs, not letting go of his impressive hard on. She then told him, "O, Sergei, I am making you feel good? Remember how we used to go the nude beach. But you would never let me play with you big yummy cock." Her provocative smile told all as she rubbed the swollen head of his erection all over her face.

Isabella began lovingly licking the wide head as she slowly stroked up and down his long thick shaft. She could see him biting down on his lip to not make a sound. Then almost as if it were a natural reaction to her lips wrapped around the tip of Sergei's mushroom-shaped head. His erection continued to grow and grow as his big purple head slip past her soft wet lips. The sight of his cock disappearing completely into her mouth and going down her throat was too much for him. There was no way he was going to be able to hold out very long. Sergei wrapped a hand around her head to help guide his cock into her mouth. Immediately, almost painfully, his body shuddered as he felt her suck forcefully upon his cock.

"Oh, Isabella. We should have done this years ago!"

"MMMMM good" Isabella again whispered approvingly, tasting the pre cum that began to ooze from the tip of Sergei's hard purple crown. Savoring his flavor, she drank the milky liquid down. As she continued to stroke his shaft, she looked provocatively up at him. The look on her face told him that Isabella had been fantasized about wrapping her full sexy lips around his big hard cock. "OHHHH SERGEI... It's so bigggggg ... ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... yessssssssssssss...!"

Isabella started slow. Her young teenage mouth wrapped tightly around his shaft as she simply, but effectively, sucked on his cock-head. Her hands began stroking his shaft into her mouth. Enraptured, Sergei just stood there, enjoying the experience of this beautiful brunette giving him a blowjob. Her head bobbed up and down, faster and faster. She soon could feel his body shaking as his cock pulsated in her mouth. With his tongue inside her pussy, he felt a growing quiver in Isabella's body as she skull fucked his cock. He watched her eager eyes as she pushed forward and slowly buried his big dick to the hilt in her hungry mouth. Horny beyond belief, Sergei drank in her moans of pleasure.

Meanwhile, sitting next to them, Lizzie had been watching in wide-eyed fascination. He was very pleased when she joined in. Actually beaming, Sergei was certainly glad that he'd picked a dark and private spot away from the crowd.

Reaching out, Lizzie started robbing his balls and stroking his cock into Isabella's bobbing mouth. And doing a little reaching of his own, Sergei put his left hand up Lizzie's dress. She moaned as his began caressing her pussy lips, excitedly squirming around his hand as he stared sliding his finger inside of her juicy slit.

As the party went on nosily, Lizzie and Sergei French kissed for a long hot minute. And as the tongues locked, he slipped a second finger into her snatch as he began to fondle her round perky breasts with his other hand. And reaching around, Lizzie let her dress fall from her shoulders as his head moved down to suckle on her nipples.

Wrapping her hands about his head, Lizzie moaned out as she thrust her full breast into his mouth. Sucking lightly, he took her nipple between this tongue and teeth. Applying a little pressure, he heard another slight moan escape her lips. Then she lifter her butt slightly off the bench as Sergei slowly licked his way down her body until his mouth was between her legs. He hesitated a moment until he heard Lizzie call out. "Please Sergei…I've always want you to eat my pussy."

Spreading her soft folds of skin apart, Sergei paid close attention to Lizzie's swollen hood. Flattening out his tongue, he gave her a luxurious bath from bottom to top. She moaned again and again as he feasted upon her steamy slit. And as her excitement grew, he probed for sensitive spots, alternating from side to side. He then slipped his tongue inside and slowly worked it around. Unable to resist the sweet flavor of Lizzie's delicious body, he eagerly worked his hungry tongue fully into her.

Squirming in ecstasy and it didn't take long for Lizzie to climax. Writhing around on the bench and thrusting her hips up, her pubic region smashed against his mouth. The air was filled with her moans of pleasure as she cummed again and again.

He folded his tongue to make a little cradle out of it. Bending back down, he enthusiastically lapped at Lizzie's clitoris with his tongue as he pushed a finger in her anus. Rubbing her clit with his other hand, he diligently used his whole mouth and forcefully sucked on her clitoris. She thrashed and shook. She bucked and rode the waves of her orgasm for what seemed like hours. When her fourth orgasm subsided, she slumped back down, just as she whispered up to him. "Please, Sergei, do us both!"

Stroking and sucking upon him faster and faster, Isabella's soft lips and Lizzie's firm fingers got him more and more excited. Then joining her friend, Lizzie got beneath the large table and starting licking Sergei balls and between his legs. She even put her tongue into his ass hole before she and Isabella took turns deep throating him.

Wanting even more, Sergei rolled Isabella over and pushed her up on all fours to mount her from behind. Isabella arched her back and moaned as he pushed his huge cockhead into her hot little hole. Sergei held his penis as he pressed the head against her tight opening. She squirmed a little as she tried to relax her sphincter muscles and allow Sergei enter her. Slowly, the head of Sergei's dick was enveloped and his shaft soon followed. After pushing himself in to the hilt, he stopped and marveled at the extraordinary warmth and tightness of her ass. Then going between them, he kept switching from Isabella's ass and Lizzie's mouth.

As time seemed to slow down, Sergei lustfully pistoned his cock at an exceedingly rising tempo until they all came in an explosion. His massive cock throbbing deep inside of her, sending Isabella over the edge, just as she climaxed again and again as the spasms churning in her stomach.

Sergei enjoyed how Isabella's strong inner muscles squeeze away at his dick, milking him for all she was worth as their mind-wrenching climax turned him into a sexual beast. Tickling Isabella's slit and her g-spot, he worked all of his nine inches into her, first slowly, and then faster and harder into her luscious love canal. He loved how her fine tight body shook as he hammered away with his demanding dick. Glistened with love juices, her sweet little ass took his massive cock hard and deep. Lizzie buried her face into Sergei's ass as he continued to stretch her out her friend.

"Oh, yes. Oh Isabella!" exclaimed Sergei. "Oh, Lizzie."

Slowly pulling out, he pushed back in Lizzie's mouth again as his hands gripping her head tightly. He kept the pace nice and rhythmic, bringing both of them great pleasure. Soon, he pushed back on Isabella's ass, as she urging him to go faster.

Really turned on, Sergei punctuated each hard thrust with a savage grunt. He increased his speed significantly. His balls were slapping her pussy as Lizzie reached out and furiously rubbed her friends clit with her fingers and tongue.

"Yeah, that's the way girls! You like being fucked by my big dick? Huh? Don't you both?"

Reaching up under Isabella, Sergei mauled her hanging tits, squeezing and massaging them. Then lifting her up and grasped her curvy hips as he rode her. At the same time, he could feel Lizzie's tongue running along the underside of his prick. He pulled out of Isabella's pussy and pushed his prick again into her friend's mouth. The feeling was incredible as she sucked Isabella's juices off his prick. Sergei reached down and started ramming his fingers in and out of Lizzie's pussy again until they were slick with her juices.

Picking her up, Sergei began humped Lizzie's ass with long deep strokes, fucking her glove tight body with the stamina of a bull servicing his herd. She almost screamed out in joy as even more intense orgasms consumed her as he banged her beautiful body with his hungry loins. Lizzie whimpered, writhing her buttocks erotically into his crotch as he humped her. His hands moving down to squeeze her swinging breasts as he then sodomized the beautiful girl slowly, deeply and forcefully.

Time seemed to slow down as he lustfully pistoned his cock at an exceedingly rising tempo. With his massive cock throbbing deep inside of her, Lizzie continued over the edge, climaxing again and again. With her spasms still churning, he began finger Lizzie's slit, tickling her g-spot. Then he deciding it was time to switch holes.

Going slowly at first, then faster and harder, he drove all of his ten inches into Lizzie's luscious pussy. He loved how her fine tight body shook as he hammered away with his demanding dick. Glistened with love juices, her sweet tight slit resisted taking his massive cock hard and deep. Adding to the sexual bliss, Isabella buried her face between Lizzie's legs and licked his balls and her pussy as he continued to stretch out her pussy.

Then with a smile, Sergei started cycling between them, switching from Lizzie's pussy to Isabella's mouth, then to Lizzie's ass, and then back to her pussy before starting yet over again. He kept the pace nice and rhythmic, bringing them all great pleasure, while both girls urging him to go faster and harder.

"Oh, yes. Oh Isabella!" exclaimed Sergei. "Oh, Lizzie! You girls are so hot! We should have done this years ago in Rome!"

Slowly pulling out of Lizzie's ass again, he pushed back in her demanding pussy again. Taking hold her chest, he manhandled her hanging tits, squeezing and massaging them. And as if he was on fire, he punctuated each hard thrust with a savage grunt. Increasing his speed, his balls feverishly slapped against Lizzie's ass even as Isabella reached out and groped her tongue along Lizzie's pussy.

As he continued to ride Lizzie, Isabella shifted into a modified six-nine position with her twin. Sergei could feel Isabella's tongue running along the underside of his prick. And in keeping with the hot threesome, soon he pulled out of Lizzie's pussy and pushed his prick again into Isabella's mouth once again.

Sergei could tell that Isabella thought it was just incredible to suck her friend's juices off his prick. He reached down and started ramming his fingers in and out of her pussy until they were slick with her own juices yet again Then after another rearrangement, beginning with Lizzie, he then humped them both with long deep strokes, fucking their glove tight bodies with the stamina of a bull servicing his own herd again. Both girls almost screamed out in joy as even more intense orgasms consumed them as he took turns banging his hungry loins into both their beautiful tight bodies. Writhing their buttocks erotically into his crotch, he fucked and again sodomized both the beautiful jailbait girls deeply and forcefully.

"Yeah, girls! That's the way! You like my big dick? Huh? Don't you?" Both girls continued to giggled and moan out as he kept right on fucking them.

Suddenly Isabella's eyes lit up. "Remember that special birthday present you gave me?" When Sergei had worked for Pablo and he'd helped Isabella practice her lines. He liked getting her drunk. While things usually hadn't gone much farther than kissing and a few 'friendly' hand-jobs, he loved the one time they got naked together.

Isabella laughed. "Yea, it was my idea to give you my virginity. But I'm sorry," she rolled her eyes, "I cried when you popped my cherry."

Lizzie stuck out her tongue. "Well, you were only fourteen! But I know that you liked it."

Isabella laughed. "My, my, but Sergei, I think you used to be bigger!" She starting licking all over his prick. But she gave him an angelic smile just before taking his prick into her mouth.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore of Isabella's milked his big cock for his load of heavy cream. Switching holes, with a mighty thrust Sergei rammed inside of Lizzie's mouth and held it buried to the hilt, pushing deep into her throat. His muscular body tensed, as his testicles felt ready to exploded again. Pulling her against him as hard as he could, his tremendous cock was ready to empty. "Oooh, I'm going to come!"

Getting underneath her friend, Lizzie shuddered when Isabella licked an especially sensitive spot in her vagina several times in a row. "OH! God! I'm cumming too, I'm cumming!" Lizzie yelled. Her throat contracted and her hands squeezed Sergei's cock very hard, the orgasm bubbling inside his balls threatening to erupt.

Every muscle in Sergei's body tensed, and he wanted to cry out again that he was going to come. Just then he felt the first of his sperm racing from his balls into Lizzie's welcoming mouth, she suddenly pulled herself off, just as Isabella pushed her own face down right in front of Sergei's rigid member.

He almost screamed, 'Oh GOD!' as the first thick rope of sperm splattered both Isabella and Lizzie's angelic faces. Aiming his stream of sperm, they splashed across their faces and breasts. Lizzie gamely opened her mouth as the second and third ropes of cum erupted. She caught as much in her mouth as she did on her chin and neck. And he didn't stop shooting until both girl's faces and hair were completely coated with large thick globs of his cum. When the last of his cum dribbled out of his cock and Lizzie cupped her hands under it to try and catch every bit of the precious fluid she had worked so hard to obtain. She swallowed down his cum like a pro as Isabella cleaned off her friend's face and breasts with her tongue. And as their orgy continued, Lizzie climbed into his lap and impaled herself on his hard penis. She rode him hard until he came inside of her.

But with Sergei's second climax, the reality of the room snapped back. And even as the girls continued double-teaming his cock, Sergei sat back and resumed paying attention to what Mr. Douay was saying. Listening intently, he knew a blind man could see that, having just purchased controlling interests in Mr. Douay's studios, the Mikhailovich family was a rising star in the film industry. And as the move mogul continued to speak, Sergei puzzled over the grim faces of the Dutchess' bodyguards. He noted their mannerisms, their body posture, and the fit of their clothes. Considering the wealth and type of business her family was in, he was certain that their security forces carried side arms. But suddenly, recognizing an earring one of her bodyguard's was wearing, he wondered, 'W_hy would she employed Spetznaz?'_

Feeling a sharp pain in his mouth, Sergei realized that he'd been clenching his jaws hard enough to chip a tooth. He moaned blissfully again as he filled both Isabella and Lizzie's mouths with his seed. Shaken by the presence of elite Russian commandos, he excused himself. But before leaving, Sergei warned Isabella and Lizzie to stay away from the indoor pool. He didn't know that Michael had already arranged to give the girls his secret ingredient in their drinks.

Isabella gave him a parting smile. "Give me a call some time."

But grasping his cock through his pants, Lizzie told him, "Give me a call some time." Isabella also gave him a parting smile.

His face a mask, Sergei didn't answer her. As he walked away, he raised his wrist and whispered into his microphone to make sure his staff was alert and sober. '_Damn it Sergei_,' he screamed silently at himself, '_no more alcohol_!' As he went to collect Michael, Sergei knew he would have to sober up before the meeting with the Dutchess people later tonight.

During the party, Marko Filtvo, the leader of the security unit protecting the _Kniyginia _(Duchess)_ Anastasia, _observed Sergei intently looking over him and his men. In case the buffoon who owns this whorehouse didn't accept their offer, he wondered if the American posed any threat. Each of his eight-man _Oprichniki Spetsialnoe Naznachenie _(secret police/special purpose forces) squad was equipped with a silenced 9-mm automatic, grenades, and a knife. Because they were attending a social occasion, they had left the rest of their equipment, including their AK-74 assault rifles, RPG-16 grenade launchers, SA-14 surface to air missiles, and a Browning .50 Cal semi-automatic rifle in the limo. But if there were any problems he hoped to use his knife.

**Michael Moore's Estate**

**Beverly Hills, California **

**Midnight, May 12, 2000**

Like a dozen other Cannes parties occurring that Isabella and Lizzie could have attended, this one had begun with polite introductions, chitchat and enough liquor to float a sailboat on. But by midnight, Michael Moore's private gathering had evolved into something else entirely.

After Sergei disappeared with Michael, Isabella and Lizzie went looking for some fun. Opening the first door she found, Lizzie discovered that some of the guest had commandeered a huge bed, their candlelit naked bodies more entwined with one another than with the silk sheets. Blonde, brunette, thin, curvy, everyone touching, everyone tasting, everyone fucking. Driven by the sexual curiosity, the young trendsetters were enticed by the orgy of nude bodies of the enticingly glamorous and of the movie moguls that covered the bed in voyeuristic exhibitionism.

Joining in, Lizzie and Isabella simultaneously gave Mr. Aubert Douay a blowjob. And the whole room erupted in applause when they finally finished him off. Isabella then happily buried her mouth between the long legs of model-attractive women as Mr. Douay pumped her ass from behind.

Delighted that the girls were twins, a big man, pressed against Lizzie's lithe body, while another man slowly pulled out of his date and began sucking upon her nipples.

She lifted her leg slightly and Arnold Schwarzenegger, former Austrian muscle builder-action star turned Governor to enter her just as a short pudgy actor who'd played his twin in a comedy movie put his long, fat dick against her mouth.

While Arnold hammered into her, Lizzie's hand wandered up between Danny DeVito's legs. "Oh my," she exclaimed, grasped his rigid manhood, "we have to do something about this." After kissing his ball sack, she slowly ran her tongue up his shaft, swirling it around until reaching the top. Then she mouthed his cock and sucked up and down. His penis start to throb and his butt squirmed as his shaft grew dark purple and hard. A shiver racked him as she painted his manhood with her tongue, her hands moved up and down his thighs. She wrapped her lips around his aroused shaft as brutal tremors racked his body as she held him tightly around his butt.

Running his fingers through her fine blonde hair, Danny helped to push her mouth down along his shaft. Going deeper with every stroke, Lizzie made a loud popping sound when she pulled off to take a breath, then she smiled and fell upon him again. She worked her mouth around his cock with gusto and he was receptive to her charms to say the least! To help drive his cock even deeper and faster, he wrapped both of his hands around her head. He could feel her hunger as she sucked his cock as she sucked powerfully, running her mouth up and down with gusto, banging his balls harder and harder. As she went, he ran his fingers through Lizzie's hair and pressed her head down to him deep down into her throat. She could soon feel Mr. DeVito tensing up.

Knowing he would cum soon, Danny told her, "That's my good little girl. Suck Danny's cock!"

No foreplay. No stop signs. No big deal. Fucked simultaneously by first Arnold and Danny, then multiple men and women, Isabella and Lizzie gave themselves fully for the good of their careers.

**Michael Moore's Estate**

**Beverly Hills, California **

**Midnight, May 12, 2010**

'_The Russians had certainly made themselves at home_,' Sergei thought. It made him nervous to just sit outside of Michael's office. Earlier he'd tried to advise his employer. "The attorneys and I should be in there with you, Michael, you can't trust these people."

But drunk as usual, Michael had just smiled. "Sergei, you can ask her to dance later." When he saw that Sergei didn't find his joke funny, he added. "Don't worry, I just have to sign and everybody gets paid."

Sergei 's back shot straight when his Russian counter part came out in the hallway and walked straight to him. Marko's coat was open, the handgrip of a knife was clear to see. Sergei stood to face him as the Russian spoke ominously. "Your boss is confused."

"What?" Sergei tried to sound firm. But when he looked Marko in the eyes and saw… nothing, real fear gripped him for the first time in years.

"Your boss owes mine a lot of money. If he does the movie his debt will be canceled. Otherwise we will expose his …bad habits. Perhaps…" Marko put his right hand on his knife, "other things might happen."

Nodding his head, Sergei looked down. If word got out of Michael's addictions, he might be ruined. That was worse than threatening him. There would be no more parties. No more being king of the world.

Entering the office, the Duchess met Sergei with an icy stare. Michael was sitting down next to her. Bent forward, he was holding his head in his left hand. His contract laid on the coffee table before him. Sergei was amazed to see that Michael's pants were open. And even as the Dutchess gave Sergei an icy stare, the Duchess fondled Michael's small penis with her fat fingers.

"But I…I need money!" Michael stammered out. His right hand shook as he picked up the stack of papers even as the old Duchess eagerly gave him head.

Taking in his employer's plight, Sergei could only shake his head. It was a mistake to read it in front of them. With people like her son, their word was their only bond. And a contract was only a piece of paper.

With a soothing, motherly voice, the Duchess said to Michael, "I'm just the messenger. The choice is yours. Ivan's making a special trip to America in two weeks, he won't be please if you turn him down." Michael winched when she gave his balls an almost brutal squeeze.

Sergei saw Michael look to him for help, but he had none to give him. "Michael, you've made your bed. I can't help you with this."

Hearing Sergei's answer, Michael's eyes glazed over as his shoulders dropped. He signed his contract. "What the hell. It's only money. I can make more."

Kniyginia Anastasia smiled graciously as she continued stroking Michael's three-incher. "Very good. Ivan will be pleased. Now that's taken care of, we want your help get other stars to work for us." She pointed at Sergei. "The two pretty ones I saw with him earlier to begin with."

Sergei felt his skin grow cold when Michael's only answer was to nod his head. He took another long drink of his screwdriver.

"Now, my fat American put your big mouth of yours to work." Spreading her large, spidery legs wide apart, the Dutchess raised the hem of gown above her waist.

Sergei had to leave the room in disgust when Michael shakily bent forward and put his face between the Duchess' fat wrinkled legs as she wrapped her cracked blood-red-lips around his cockhead.

**Michael Moore's Estate**

**Beverly Hills, California **

**Midnight, May 13, 1:00 AM**

After the meeting, Sergei ran into his bosses' newest plaything. After gunning down another screwdriver, he put his arm around her.

"I saw you with Isabella and Lizzie." Kate Sanders stuck out her tongue at him. "Did they recognize me?"

Sergei thought Lizzie might have, but he didn't want to worry her. "I don't think so. Would you like to go to the pool?"

"Okay, a swim sounds great. But I didn't bring a suit." Despite what she said, Kate's alluring smile denied any hesitation.

"That's okay with me," he said, knowing she needed no encouragement because Michael had earlier given her the new Russian aphrodisiac drug. Going downstairs, Sergei quickly discovered that he definitely enjoyed her recent breasts enhancements. Soon, he passed out in an alcoholic slumber.

**Michael Moore's Estate**

**Beverly Hills, California **

**Midnight, May 13, 1:05 AM**

Upstairs in Michael's master bedroom, Lizzie and Isabella now waited. Her eyes staying locked on the movie script on his desk, Lizzie leaned forward and took a sip of coffee from a fine china cup.

Sitting next to her, Isabella tapped her fingers on the desk. "We were having fun. Where is he?'

"I don't know? Michael said he wanted to talk to us about doing a movie."

"Well, at least he serves good coffee," Isabella grinned, emptying a packet of Russian sweetener into her second cup of coffee. And as she drank her coffee, she felt an immediate, warm sensation flow threw her body. Settling between her legs, it made her very horny and sapped away her will power. "Maybe, we should listen to him."

Lizzie frowned. "Fuck him! We should tell him to go hell!"

Suddenly, finding her friend exceptionally sexy, Isabella had trouble concentrating on her copy of the movie script. Feeling the need to be close to her, she walked over to Lizzie. Barely in control of herself, she tried to avoid looking at Isabella's hot cleavage. She was unable to stop thinking about throwing Lizzie down on the floor and fucking her eyeballs out. But sitting down besides her, Isabella suddenly leaned in and gave Isabella a deep, wet kiss on the mouth. It must have lasted several seconds before she broke it.

"OHHHH MY," Lizzie exclaimed in surprise, putting down her empty coffee cup. Also very turned on, she suddenly forgot everything she'd just said about Michael Moore.

Sitting next to her, Isabella looked into her friend's eyes. "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have done that. But you look so hot." But happy that her kiss was returned, she placed her right hand on Lizzie's thigh. Stroking her leg, Isabella wondered how far she could push this just as a silly smirk formed on Lizzie's face.

"Isabella, what gotten into you today?"

"I don't know."

"You fucked the shit out of the Sergei." Lizzie said brazenly. She suddenly moved a hand higher and began fondling Isabella's wet panties. At first Lizzie thought she saw Isabella mouth the word 'No', until she shuddered.

"Hummm, That feels so good!" Isabella groaned.

"Just watching you two got me so horny." Lizzie smiled shamelessly. "I just had to join in. It was incredible."

"I know. But even though it felt like I climaxed a hundred times, I'm still horny. Can you believe it?" Isabella said, as Lizzie wantonly spread her legs apart for her.

"I know how you feel. Why don't we rip off each other's clothes off and have a little fun?" As Isabella spoke, she pushed Lizzie's panties aside and slid a finger into her sopping pussy.

Between moans, Lizzie said. "You mean, you and me?" Lizzie knew she wanted too, but she had never done anything like that. "I don't know?"

"Please I'm so hot," she practically begged, "…and Lizzie, my dear, it is you're fault. I mean you're so sexy. And the way you begged Sergei to fuck you, God it was great!" She slid a second finger into Lizzie's pussy. And as Isabella furiously masturbated Lizzie, she opened up her own blouse to reveal a set of firm, unblemished tits.

Unable to resist any longer, Lizzie leaded over and started kissing her friend's nipples. Isabella moaned in pleasure as Isabella began to suckle upon her breasts, until she suddenly laughed. "Maybe we should make a Lesbo flick?"

Pulling off her clothes, Isabella started kissing all over Lizzie's body. Fondling, licking, and sucking, she didn't pause until she reaching Lizzie's hot cunt. Sticking her tongue inside, she was pleasantly surprised again at Lizzie's sweet taste. And Isabella dug in deeper, quickly bringing Lizzie to orgasm after orgasm.

Lizzie giggled. "Well, seeing how it was my fault..." After ripping off Isabella's clothes, she forcefully maneuvered into a 69 position over her friend. Then shoving her pussy into Isabella's giggling mouth, she started munching on her juicy carpet. But just as Lizzie's own orgasm ripped through her body, Michael Moore quietly entered the room.

While he'd had been having a great time partying it up all day, Michael had spent the last hour being 'literally' strewed over by the mother of his new Russian boss. But upon entering his bedroom, despite drugging their coffee with an aphrodisiac, he almost couldn't believe the hot lesbian action going on.

Lizzie and Isabella were both naked on his bed, their tongues in each other's glistening wet slits. Instantly, his cock instantly shot hard at the prospect of a three-way with the girls. Pulling out a bottle of pills from his pocket, Michael chuckled to himself as he looked at the label.

_'Oh yes, I'm primed and ready, my dick fortified with these little beauties.'_ The pills were the latest designer variation on the drug Viagra. They would give him a hard-on that would swell beyond his maximum size and be maintained for hours as the fucked Isabella and Lizzie's sexy sixteen-year-old brains out.

Yet, hesitated at the door, he was surprised that, for once he actually wondered if he should leave the girls alone. But knowing the consequences if he didn't do what he was told, he shrugged his shoulders. '_It's a though job, but somebody got to do…them!'_ Then he chuckled, remembering how he had arranged this hot little scene. And with the help of the new Russian sex drug, Lizzie and Isabella were so in to each other they didn't even notice him come in. "Hi girls, what are you doing?"

"OH MY!" Lizzie exclaimed, her face turning a dozen shades of red as she reached for her clothes.

But having taken more of the drug then her friend, Isabella's response was more sexy and wanton. "Hi, Michael. We were just having a bit of fun." She stood up and, completely naked, walked over to him. "We were hoping a big strong man like you would join us."

Looking cross, Michael sarcastically said. "I should spank you having such naughty thoughts, young lady."

Despite his shrunken testacies and the diminutive up thrust of his penis, Isabella gazed at his crotch and smirked. And instead of laughing, she acted as if he was the best hug man around. "That's a wonderful idea, I think you should spank both of us. What do you say Lizzie?" She asked, presenting her ass to Michael. "How about we lean on your desk and you give us a good spanking?"

Isabella swayed her hips sensuously as she bent down across his desk, exposing her naked ass to Lizzie and Michael. Then she giggled. "Come on, Lizzie." And, because she'd been also drugged, any objections she had harbored previously about fucking him fell to the wayside. Joining her friend, Lizzie smiled at him.

Michael grinned from ear to ear as grazed at the two naked teens laying face down on his desk, their butts jutting up at him. He walked up behind them and then started to fondle their sexy behinds with his hands, even as he brought his right hand down forcefully and repeatedly. Then forcing first one fat finger, and then a second, he discovered that Lizzie was much tighter than Isabella.

Continuing to '_punish_' them, Michael tried to sound angry. "You hot little sluts like that, don't you?" And he laughed when they giggled back.

She showed a slight' almost girlish' red blushed as he began to fondle her high, round ass, kneading and squeezing her firm appetizing backside. Slipped a finger into hot luscious vertical smile, he bumped up his eyebrows like Groucho Marx. "Isabella, the men of Italian don't know what they're missing out on."

Wantonly wrapping her legs around his head, she giggled as he began brushing his tongue up and down, munching upon the auburn tinted locks covering her juicy vagina.

"O, Michael!" she breathless shouted, "Lizzie, will love you eat her pussy like that!" But even as she squirmed and ground against his face, as she had climatic drug induced rapture.

Shoving her head between his thighs, Isabella nuzzled her noise up against his balls, while she began stroking up and down his erection. Snaking her tongue out, she lapped happily, almost delicately at his hairy balls, acting as if she enjoyed the way it. All the time she kept up a smooth, slow pumping on his little shaft.

Lowering her own tugging and twisting hands to his diminutive balls, Lizzie gulped his manhood into her mouth, "Mmmm!" she mewled. Continuing to act as if he was hung like a horse, she began raucously slurping up and down his shaft. Scraping her tongue as she went, Lizzie devoured his cock like a starved woman, which she actually was, just not the way Michael wished. Then backing up, she held his cockhead tightly with her lips, licking at his dripping piss hole before driving down once more. Twisting and writhing her lips, the way she knew gave him the most pleasure. She bobbed her head swiftly, then slowly, only to race her lips up and down yet again, just as she'd been trained to do many years ago.

Acting as if as she was anxious to have his cum spurting over her tongue, Lizzie sucked furiously. Michael rocked his hips and grunted. And in less than thirty seconds his sour juice slowly dribbled from his piss hole. But acting as if he filled her mouth with gallons of thick milky sweetness, she shuddered and wiggled her ass in orgasmic beguile. Sipping at his leavings, Lizzie's throat appeared to be gulping and swallowing as her eyes rolled around as if in ecstasy.

Even after finishing her '_little snack'_, Lizzie still clinging to his deflated flesh, her tongue lapping gently, but lustfully about his cock head as she dug her fingers into his buttocks. Panting harshly, her mouth turned about his penis like a slow corkscrew.

Michael sobbed with delight. His body now still and relaxed, until, in a reluctantly motion, she released his cock. And yet again ran her wicked tongue about his little balls for a moment or so longer before pulling her face from his crotch.

Quickly shifting gears, he started to massage both their pussies. Sticking his fingers into one then the other. Soon, his hands were soaking. And to increase her punishment, he spread Isabella's supple thighs apart. As he started licking at her clit, she cried out. "God, I want it. Michael, eat me!" Isabella thrashed in ecstasy as he fucked her pussy with his big tongue, making her scream and scream in drug induced ecstasy.

Isabella turned on him eagerly and felt his hardness. Showing a devilish grin on her usually angelic face, she reached inside, and started stroking his piece of meat. She slid her hands across his body. Dropping to her knees before him, his cock sprang out, hitting her in the face. Suddenly, she was staring at his prick as he rubbed it all over her face. He smiled.

Equally excited, Lizzie helped to ram his cock into her Isabella's mouth. But, with his excitement getting to him, Michael pulled out. Maneuvering behind the other girl, and shoved his cock into Lizzie's dripping cunt.

"God yes, fuck me…big Mike, fuck me!" Lizzie cried out as she felt his small penis enter her. At the same time, Michael used his hands to maul her breasts. And wrapping her legs tightly around Michael's waist, she giggled as he began to fuck her with reckless abandon. And, because she'd been drugged, any objections she had harbored previously about fucking him had long ago fell to the wayside. She fucked back as hard as Michael fucked her. In and out, he sawed his prick into her cunt, already sopping from her Isabella previous tongue fucking. "God you're so tight!"

Immediately, Lizzie groaned deliriously. "OOOH! AHHH...OH...FUCK ME!" While he could make out what she said, her voice was muffled by Isabella's tongue in her mouth.

Lizzie grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself close, kissing him as her hands reached down to rub her clit. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh…." She moaned softly into his ear, her convulsing body milking his cock.

Michael kept right on thrusting into her for a few more seconds as she climaxed, her juices making it slippery travel for his pistoning flesh. Then right at the peak of her orgasm, he could no longer contain himself.

Pummeling his dick into Lizzie's cunt faster than he had previously thought possible, she couldn't even get a scream in with every thrust. Instead, she was just moaning and shrieking in random intervals as he hammered his little prick into her, squeezing her tits as hard as he could. After a few more seconds, her screams reached their peak. "OH GOD! FUCK ME! AH, FUCK ME, I'M CUMMING!" Constricting even tighter, Lizzie's pussy spasmed around his cock. "Ohhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she moaned again and again. "Ohhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her moaning was such a turn on that Michael found myself yelling with her. "UH, AH YEAH, AH YEAH! ...ARGHHH, LIZZIE! Who's your daddy? Who's my little girl now?" He winced and moaned out. After a few more thrusts, his load shot into her tight pussy. She moaned even louder, her orgasm prolonged by the feel of his diminutive squirts of sticky fluid coursing into her love tunnel. After they had both finished cumming, Lizzie rolled off of Michael and laid there on the bed, sweat covering her body, his cum slowly trickling out of her pussy. With a broad grin, he asked. "How was that my little slut?"

"Fantastic," Lizzie answered quickly, showing her most innocent drugged up smile. "So Michael, what about the new movie?"

"Lizzie we have time for business later," Isabella remarked. Joining in, she stared eagerly at Michael's waist. "But, daddy, I hope you're not done already." And noticing how Michael's dick was now soft and sorry looking, she knelt down and took him into her mouth.

Michael showed a wolfish grim from ear to ear. "Well aren't you going to help your friend?"

Lizzie quickly kneeled down and took his balls into her mouth. And with both girls worked together, Michael's cock quickly became a hard three-inches again. He showed another broad wickedly happy smile. "I think you two are prefect for the movie."

"You ready to fuck both of us up the ass?" Lizzie asked. "Please do my ass first?" She climbed back up on the desk as Isabella slid in beside her. Literally jumping up at the chance, Michael first jammed his cock into Isabella's pussy, getting it nice and slippery and causing her to moan out again and again.

Isabella then asked, "You ready for it Lizzie?" When Lizzie only nodded, she added. "Come on Lizzie, you have to tell him what you want."

"You got it dude," Lizzie shrieked. "Please Daddy, fuck your little girl up the ass!" She smiled as he pulled out of her pussy and in one swift stroke, buried his cock in her Hershey highway. She would have yelled out in pain if he'd been bigger, but that wasn't the case. And even as he started to piston into her ass, Isabella licked Lizzie's pussy, leaving her completely lost in drugged up orgasmic delight.

Michael closed his eyes. Lizzie moaned as she writhing her buttocks erotically against his crotch. She moaned again, rocking to and fro in front of him like a bitch in heat as she whimpered loud obscenities that only seemed to inflame the old goat's passion. Her body rocking and jerking under his thrusts, her heavy breasts jogging and bouncing as her horny friend kept his hands on her flaring hips, pulling her glove tight anus up and down the length of his quarter-foot cock.

Resigned to her blissfully fate, Lizzie put her head and shoulders down and let him use her to satisfy his lust. After several minutes she managed to fall over on her side and his cock slipped out. Michael took up a new position by her side. He raised her leg close to him, stuck his cock into her from the side and resumed pumping while he fondled and suckled her full thrusting tits.

A few minutes later, Michael was still enjoying Lizzie's body but with Isabella right there, he pulled out and rammed his cock into her mouth. After fucking Isabella's face for a few strokes Michael switched to Lizzie's pussy, then back to her tight ass. Fucking each of these three holes felt just incredible.

"God, you're so tight Lizzie. But…" Michael wanted to keep fucking her, but he desired to try Isabella too. "…it's time for your twin." He pulled out of Lizzie and rammed his cock into Isabella's pussy.

He continued to be aroused by this erotic delight. Here he was fucking these jailbait girls. Sweat poured off him. And they pounded and bucked back at his cock with increasing enthusiasm. It was a highly erotic sight to behold. Soon his body tensed and he slowed down the pace. "Oh Babies I'm cumming, I'm cumming for you Isabella, oh yeah!"

Isabella smiled a drugged up half smile half smirk as Michael left a little of his seed in her love canal. The pumping slowed way down and eventually stopped. His cock slipped out as he rolled over on his back still breathing heavily as they all laid there for a moment of silence.

Then to Lizzie's great surprise, Michael rolled up on top of her, lifted and spread her long sexy legs wide apart. In a flash he had her legs up over his shoulders and buried his still rock hard cock to the hilt in her already cum filled cunt. He began to pound her wide-open pussy with long deep strokes that had her begging him for more. And on and on, for close to an hour, he rode both girls through a long string of super intense orgasms.

"Oh girls, your tight little pussy feels so good milking my big dick. Face it, deep down you're still cock hungry whores. It just took a man's dick to start you up."

With the bedsprings squealing as the headboard slammed against the wall, Lizzie knew he was right, but only because she'd been drugged. She screamed as she felt his cock exploded and pump her full of his sperm, again.

"OHHHH YES!" Lizzie cried as he filled her. When he finally finished, he sat down heavily, nearly exhausted. But with both girls still hot and eager, Lizzie grabbed Michael's love tool. "Come on daddy, your little hoes want more!"

Isabella and Lizzie then pulled him into the shower as a 'cleaner' version of their steamy three-way continued. A little later, gripped by a satisfied sleeping grin, Lizzie, Isabella and Michael all passed out in a heavy drug induced sleep, their nude damp bodies plied together on his bed.

"I think they're finished." Marko told the Dutchess as he fondled Isabella and Lizzie's big firm breasts. Next to him, the older women smiled hungry above the girls.

Marko moved quickly and set up a video camera as the older women sat down besides Lizzie's young nude body. Well groomed, with only a thin strip of blonde hair above it, Lizzie's pussy was dripping from the attention that Michael and Isabella had paid it. Reaching down, the Dutchess roughly grabbed up one of Lizzie's breasts and squeezed it. Satisfied that the younger girl was out cold, the Dutchess spread Lizzie's legs and pressed her tongue into the teenager's slit.

After tongue fucking both girls, the Dutchess strapped on a huge black colored dildo and started ramming it, first into Lizzie's small and already over worked pussy, then her ass, and finally her mouth. Then the Dutchess did the same to Isabella and even Michael.

When his employer was done having her way with the three young Americans, pulling his pants down, Marko had his own fun with both Isabella and Lizzie. After he was through, the rest of the Dutchess bodyguards had a go with the three doped up Americans.

In the morning the Lizzie and Isabella both awoke naked and alone in Michael Moore's bedroom. They were surprised to discover that dried cum hung in knots and tangles from their hair. Like wise, their sore bodies were completely covered with the sticky white stuff. And hardly able to walk as sticking cum squished from her pussy Isabella said, "Man we must have had a good time last night."

Neither Isabella nor Lizzie could remember much of what had happened. With a splitting headache, her clearest memories were of their three-war with Sergei, followed by an orgy, and then having sex with Michael Moore. As she whipped off dried sperm from her lips, Lizzie couldn't understand why the hell she'd fuck an ugly, fat bastard like Michael Moore?

Just then Isabella gasped out exactly what Lizzie was thinking, "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew! That was nasty like…BULLET THROUGH THE HEAD! Maybe we should find another hobby like knitting too!"

Thanks…


	2. Chapter 2

**Lizzie Goes Black!**

**Chapter Two**

Hillsdale Junior High School Hillsdale, California 

**May 14, 2002**

While Lizzie didn't relish her memories of Michael Moore at the night of the Cannes Film Festival, she did fondly remember the day years before when she'd hid in the boy's showerroom. Intensely curios about boys, Lizzie had peeked through the shower closets wire-mess window. It being taboo for her to be there, made it exciting to watching several dozen towel-snapping boys taking of their clothes. While a few just stripped down past their jock straps, Lizzie got two eyes full as dozens of boys showered naked in front of her. She thought it was cool when several boys played grab-ass or…even played with themselves. But while some of them had nice bodies, it was surprising to her that so many boys had such very little peckers. Then it sort of got a little gross when she watched two new boys who where alone in the shower. Lizzie had never seen gay sex before. But after a while it made her really hot to watch them suck each other off before one fucked the other up the ass while he gave him a reach-around.

But later it got even more interesting when her friend Gordo came in. And while his shoulders weren't very wide and his muscles were under developed, she bit her lip as she watched him strip down to only his jock strap. When he reached in and scratched his balls, Lizzie almost choked when she saw what had to be his cock bounce around inside. 'It might be fun to take care of that itch,' she realized. And of course it reminded her of the week before when Gordo had come over to help with her biology homework.

Lizzie McGuire's Room Hillsdale, California 

**May 7, 2002**

Having decided to show off her first bra, Lizzie had left the top buttons of her blouse undone as they studied alone in her bedroom. And leaning towards him, her blouse hug loosely from her budding preteen chest, she liked the results on Gordo. It was while trying to memorize the reproductive organs that she realized the bulge in his pants seemed to be growing right before eyes.

Tried of reading, Lizzie felt she was ready for some hands on learning. Wrapping her puckered lips around his pen, she began humping in and out of her mouth. It was like she just couldn't help herself.

"Lizzie…" Gordo said, "You're not paying attention."

"Sorry, it's just, that…this is such a _long,_ _hard_ subject." Lizzie blushed, unable to believe she had just said that.

"Come…on, we got a test tomorrow." Lizzie could detect a little awkwardness in his voice. "You've got to study male reproductive system if you're going to pass tomorrow."

Noticing that the bulge in Gordo's pants seemed to be wiggling and towering even higher, she blurted out, "I am…" Her eyes seemed burn as she examined Gordo's maleness. "My, my, what do we have here?" Lizzie wondered aloud as she reached out and grabbed his crotch. "Are you glad to see me, or do you have a two-by-four in your pants?" She would realize her mistake later. It was short of like wearing rose-colored glasses. His four-inch cock seemed bigger and thicker than it really was.

The effect of her hand on Gordo's body was electric. He sat mystified as Lizzie squeezed his hard adolescent erection through the thin fabric of his shorts. Rubbing up and down, one of her fingers pulled up his shorts and felt along insides his leg. And when her probing finger brushed against his smooth hard penis, she felt a delicious tremor jump through her body. A shock ran to her waist. Her pussy felt like it was on fire. When she wrapped her fingers tightly around his cock, Gordo looked on in dismay and seemed about to cry out. And, as young twelve-year old Lizzie stroked him up and down, he did!

"Aahhhhh!"

Enraptured by what she was doing to him, she kept right on giving him head. Then bending forward, she brushed her lips softly against his. And caught up in the moment, Lizzie let go of him and pulled her shirt up and over her head. While remembering how anxious she'd been to wear her first bra, she was now even more eager to take it off. And she almost laughed. Gordo's eyes were the size of golf balls when she reached behind her back and her white lace bra fell from her shoulders. And her tits were very nicely sized for a young girl, gravity defying, round, and had dark red nipples.

"Hummmm!"

Because she wasn't wearing any panties, besides for her little cotton boy shorts, her slender young body was now almost completely naked. A tremor of nervous exhilaration ran through her. And Gordo's look of horror quickly evaporated as he stared at the hard pink nipples on the small soft mounds of her preteen chest.

"Aahhhhhhh!"

Reaching out, Gordo ran his fingers all over her creamy velvet-soft skin, caressing and stroking, luxuriating in the feel of her. Her small breasts were firm and rounded, fitting easily into his hands. He cupped them and rubbed her hard nipples, producing a long moan of satisfaction from her throat. Swirling his tongue around and flicking it over her nipple, she gasped loudly.

"Aahhhhhhhh!"

Lizzie hugged his head to keep him pressed against her. Her eyes shot wide with lust when Gordo moved a hand down, and began rubbing her snatch. With her desire hotly enflamed, she pulled Gordo mouth to her breasts with her free hand.

"O, Lizzie! Your titties are so hot! Hummmmmmm!"

Continuing to stroke the hot flesh of his cock, a moan rose from deep in Lizzie's throat. She slid her other hand down, and unsnapped his pants. His zipper resisted several hard tugs. But then, just as he began enjoyably suckling upon her breasts, Gordo's cries turned to from moans to exhilaration!

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly Gordo's covered Lizzie's hand warm, sticking cum. A puddle of slippery ooze seemed to bobbling up through his shorts. His erection seemed to melt in her hands. And a look of utter and complete embarrassment flashed across his face as flood of hot-white-sticky liquid ran down out from under where she'd pushed his shorts up his left leg.

"Hummm looks tasty!" Lizzie exclaimed, her eyes shinning like a blue sunset. Knowing how much men enjoy oral sex, she bent down and proceeded to lick up the tasty fluid from Gordo's leg. She showed a wicked little smirk when his zipper finally relented. And doing a good clean up job, his fleshy shaft quickly resuming its rigid shape as she licked cleaned his balls and his entire penis! Just like her teacher had taught her how.

Her tongue was hot and flicked mercilessly up and over and even inside Gordo's sensitive piss-slit, lapping up his sperm, licking and ever squeezing his manhood. She then ran her tongue under his rod, swirling it over his thick fat vein just as she'd been taught how. And he gasped again and again with each new mind-blowing sensation.

Lizzie then shifted her focus to his testicles, which had thus far been craving their own limited degree of attention. She squeezed them gently at first but quite without warning began to suck and pull downwards on them ruthlessly. Gordo shivered as Lizzie bobbed her head, burying her nose in his pubes as she sucked and lick his hairy balls.

She smiled contentedly, during the midst of her happy slurping. "You taste like ripe navel oranges."

Lizzie eagerly pulled down her own shorts. Already damp with girl juice, her hand became soaked when she pushed a finger inside of her slit down to almost to her knuckle. And she breathlessly squirmed and moaned as she tired to move it around in her own vise-tight pussy.

Her well-tutored tongue now played across Gordo's cockhead, going up and down his shaft. Soft, slender finders stroked his length and her wet trail extended down to his balls before she finally closed her lips around his cockhead again and began to suck.

"God, Lizzie that feels so good!"

As she sucked his cock hard again, Gordo began pumping his own finger into glove tight pussy with short lustful strokes. Lizzie screamed out as intense orgasms consumed her and she pushed her beautiful body against his. He squeezed and sucked on her young beautiful breasts, hungrily and thoroughly for a several minutes.

Both of them could feel the pressures within them building to an exploding point, and it was only a question of who would climax first. Then she raised her head to work his cock and balls through her soft head of hair teasingly. Gordo was so stunned and turned on, that he soon shot his second wad. And Lizzie had no hesitation in letting him come all on her face. While she was ready to relish every drop of his youthful eruption, instead, squirt after hot squirt of milk boy cum splashed across her face.

It was just then, to Lizzie's deep regret, that her father suddenly walked in unannounced on them. Sam face lit up in anger. "What the hell is going on here?"

With a look of horror, Gordo jumped up. And without even bothering to pull up his shorts, he ran home with out saying a word goodbye, leaving Lizzie hot and bothered, and even worried that she'd hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lizzie Goes Black!**

**Chapter Three.**

McGuire Home 

**Hillsdale, California 2006**

**Lizzie's Going Away Party**

It was a big disappointment to Lizzie that Gordo hadn't been able to make her cum with his 'four-inch floppy'. While it made it easy to deep throat him, it sort of made her wished that she'd accepted Ethan's suggestion at her going away party.

Celebrating her new career, she'd sung and had dance too much, and had way too much of the Tequila and that Miranda snuck in. Later, after Gordo had already left the party, Lizzie decided to stumbled outside for some air and slipped over a hedge. And Ethan Craft, who was also getting some air, broke her fall when she fell right on top of him. They were both pretty drunk, and starting giggling. Despite having already given her virginty to Gordo, she still had a thing for Ethan.

With a great body and so damn cute, Lizzie had always thought Ethan was a real babe! Having squeaked peeks of him in his tight gym short for years, Lizzie really wanted to see him naked. But Kate had always seemed in the way, often to her complete and utter embarrassment!

Before Lizzie knew it, they were making out on grass. She shook with trepidation as curiosity finally drove her to find out how big Ethan's cock really was. Taking in a deep breath, she looked closely at the tent in his shorts and grew wet between her legs.

After spending three years in junior high trying to get into his pants, Lizzie excitedly finally worked open his zipper. To her surprise, Ethan's taste totem pole was much bigger than Gordo's little four-inch floppy when she slid a hand in and began stroking his piece of hard meat.

Feeling the thrill of victory, Lizzie was overjoyed to be finally playing her fingers upon Ethan's cock. She would realize her mistake later, but because she had rose-colored glasses again, his cock seemed bigger and thicker than any cock she'd ever seen before. Thus amazed, Lizzie smiled as she started to run both her hands up and down his actually modest six-inch shaft.

"I've wanted your precious cock so long," she smirked softly, almost to herself.

Becoming even more 'hungry' when she saw pre-cum coat the top of his cock, Lizzie bent down and wantonly lapped up it. "Huummmm," she moaned, thrilling to his taste. Then wrapping her mouth around Ethan's cock head, she started to move up her lips and down his shaft, excitedly taking his whole cock in her mouth just as she'd been taught how.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," Ethan exclaimed, his low vocal-tones denying the pleasure he was presently experiencing. "I never knew you were such a good cock sucker! I would dumped Kate years ago."

Things got hot quick, and they went up to her bedroom to fool around. Their previous activities only have them more of a sense of urgency for their lovemaking, and they were immediately overcome with the full force of teenage lust.

After Ethan took a seat on her bed, the real action began with Lizzie doing a combined striptease and lap dance to the song, '_Oops I Did It Again.'_ She only paused long enough, to let him use his hands and teeth to rip off their bras and panties. Then using her stuffed animals, she treated him to an erotic fan dance. Even going so far as to let him masturbate her with one of her old Ken dolls.

When she was done, she got into Ethan's lap and French kissed him as he stroked her pussy. A little later, Lizzie licked off her girl juices from the doll. "How was that?" she asked.

"Great!" he answered. His eyes seemed to burn with fire. "Kate would never have done that."

"Let your hoe please you." Lizzie said, reaching both hands around his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply again. Ethan moved towards her on the bed, reaching for her large, perfectly rounded, amazing breasts. They were heavenly, so toned and tanned and firm. He started sucking on them, Lizzie moaning as he feasted on her nipples. "Oh, yes! Ethan, suck on my tits!"

"Hummm! Oh yeah, Daddy likes..." Ethan moaned. "I'm your daddy? Who's your daddy?"

Enjoying how he sucked on her breasts, Lizzie groaned back. "Oh, you're my daddy!" Then she smiled. "I want to taste you, daddy." And with those immortal words ringing like klaxons, she undid his shorts. Acting liked a trained professional competing in the Olympics De-Panting Decathlon, she his Jockeys down by his ankles in seconds. And she smiled as if they'd won Gold whilst simultaneously setting a world record.

Getting a good grip on the bed, he murmured. "Please, don't stand on ceremony on my account." Then he scrunched up his eyes. "Oh please. Yes. Suck daddy's cock NOW! Do it baby! All the way! Clean me up."

Her hand wandered up between Ethan's legs. "Oh my," she exclaimed, grasped his rigid manhood, "we have to do something about this." After kissing his ball sack, she slowly ran her tongue up his shaft, swirling it around until reaching the top. Then she mouthed his cock and sucked up and down. His penis start to throb and his butt squirmed as his shaft grew dark purple and hard. A shiver racked him as she painted his manhood with her tongue, her hands moved up and down his thighs. She wrapped her lips around his aroused shaft as brutal tremors racked his body as she held him tightly around his butt.

Running his fingers through her fine blonde hair, he helped to push her mouth down along his shaft. Going deeper with every stroke, Lizzie made a loud popping sound when she pulled off to take a breath, then she smiled and fell upon him again. She worked her mouth around his cock with gusto and he was receptive to her charms to say the least! To help drive his cock even deeper and faster, he wrapped both of his hands around her head. He could feel her hunger as she sucked his cock as she sucked powerfully, running her mouth up and down with gusto, banging his balls harder and harder. As she went, he ran his fingers through Lizzie's hair and pressed her head down to him deep down into her throat. She could soon feel Ethan tensing up, and knew he would cum soon. "That's my good little girl. Suck daddies cock!"

Swallowing a bit at a time, she took his whole seven-inch cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his shaft. Ethan wanted to roar with the power of it. Her hands stroked and fondled his shaft and balls while her mouth lustfully sucked and licked.

"Oh God," he said. "That's a good ho!" His head was thrashing back and forth. Every muscle in his body was tense, Ethan felt like he could pick up a car with the energy coursing through his veins. Brushing her hair back off her face, he looked into her blue eyes as the precious moment came. Short of breath, her eyes were beginning to water, until suddenly his milky torrent filled her mouth and shot down her throat.

Grunting wildly, she tried to get it all, thoroughly licking his dick clean and milking all she could get. Backing up, she started licking his tip with her tongue even as more cum erupted. When he was done, her face was quite a mess. White sticky cum dripped from her mouth and nose. It was in her hair and ran down her breasts. And Ethan found it just incredible to watch Lizzie remove the rest of his cum with her tongue and fingers.

Then with her mouth full of his cum, Lizzie titled her head up, raising her chin. He could see her throat work as she swallowed. Then she ran her tongue around her lips. "Hummm! Hummm! Hummm!" she moaned. And still aroused, she continued sucking and licking. She swallowed several more times, before smiling up at Ethan. Sky blue and flecked with green, her hungry and very sexy peepers complemented her lovely blonde hair better than any blue-eyed white girl he'd ever known.

After a long pause she told him softly. ""Mmmmm! That was yummmmy! Oh, I just love how your meaty flavor doesn't fill me up, daddy!"

Ethan grinned like the Cheshire cat as she sucked him hard yet again. But Lizzie wasn't expecting what came next. Just then he had her get up and bend over in front of him. "You've got such a great little ass, Lizzie."

Unable to help herself, she moaned and her body shook. With his back to her, Lizzie began to whimper when Ethan's rubbed his cockhead against her anus. It yielded as he flexed his buttocks and shot his hips forward, driving himself deep into her Hershey highway. He took hold of her long pretty blonde hair. And she grunted and moaned as he pulled her head back, writhing her buttocks erotically in his crotch as he began sodomizing her. "Oh, oh, oh, baby. Daddy;s always wanted to fuck your tightly little ass, Lizzie!"

"Oh, Ethan, fuck me every which way you. I want you so badly! Fuck me again, and again, daddy!"

After what seemed a lifetime of built up lust being unleashed, Lizzie decided to turn the tables on her long pursued love interest. Pull away, she pushed him on his back. And with his cock sticking straight up, she quickly moved up and knelt over his waist. Lizzie smiled blissfully as she, took his manhood in her, swung a leg over him to straddle his body and guided him into her opening. His tip poked into her as he gasped "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Your such as cute little whore!"

Looking into Ethan's eyes the entire time. Her response was to slowly lower herself toward his stiff rod, spreading her legs wide. She held his manhood with one hand, and reached down to spread the lips of her pussy with the other. His eyes shot wide as he felt the tip of his tip cock slide into her narrow wet slit.

She shuddered when she felt her tight pussy lips clench the tip of Ethan's 'presumably big' cock. Her cunt lips seemed to stretch out as she wiggled down upon on his mushroom head, hoping to lustfully and reckless impaling herself on his cock. Omitting a loud moan sound as she arched her back, Lizzie said, "Aahhhhhhhh! Gooooddd Dammmmm, Daddy! You're so big!"

She smiled blissfully as she impaled herself on his cock. Taking a deep breath she rose up a little then pushed her body down. Feeling sense of satisfaction, she looking down between her legs to see all of his cock vanished up inside her. . Humping him furiously, she moved her hips in time with his. And Ethan thought she actually seemed to glow as her beautiful titties dangled deliciously in front him.

"Fill my little pussy with your cum!" Lizzie almost screamed at him. "Fuck me like your own god damn personal whore! Give me your baby!"

She leaned forward so her breasts were over his face and he began eagerly sucking the right nipple while she relaxed on his hardness, getting used to the feeling of a full pussy. It only took a few minutes until she began tentatively moving up and down on his rigid shaft. There was a little discomfort at first, but as her muscles relaxed he began to move more easily in and out of her secret place. As their excitement mounted, Ethan began pushing up as Lizzie lowered herself to get as far inside her as possible. "Hummm!" She moaned again and again, gripped his head. Feeling raw and savage, she cried out, "Oh, fuck me, please! Treat me like a whore. Bang my eyeballs out! Hurt me! Give me lots of babies!"

After urging Lizzie on to her back, Ethan began to thrust into her hot body with abandon. She grasped as he entered her and began to pound her pussy with all his might. "Take my cock you bitch! Take it all hoe!"

"Ethan, fuck me!" she begged. "I'm your sex slave. Fuck me, faster with your big jailbait cock!" she demanded as he thrusted again and again into her tight pussy. She locked her legs behind his holding him deep inside her. And wanting more, he put a pillow on the floor, and laid her back on it, lifting her legs up over his shoulders. Lizzie grasped as he entered her again and again. Latching on to her ass and squeezing her breasts, he pounded her pussy with all his lusty might. The little voice in Lizzie's head went, "this is awesome why have I waited so long to try it?" The only sound that escaped her mouth was little squeals of pleasure.

Lizzie giggled as Ethan next wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and moved to fuck her with reckless abandon in a missionary position. Then after placing her ankles over his shoulders, he took her ass cheeks in his hands and spread her pussy lips open for him. She'd thought Gordo had given her agony, but now plugging into her tiny pussy, Ethan's dick was much bigger.

After three or four jabs he was almost buried to the hilt. Lizzie first let out a shriek that was followed by a moan of pleasure as he filled her up, molding her vaginal walls even more to his intruding shaft. And as her excitement grew, Ethan quickened his past, until she was ready for incredibly hard, deep plunging.

Ethan lifted her ass higher off the ground and pushed himself in even deeper. Her body jerked as he hit her cervix where nothing had ever touched her there. Her shrieks turned to grunts, then to low moans. When his tool was all the way in he began to fondle Lizzie's slippery titties and sucked on her neck. Then looking into her eyes, he exclaimed, "It's time to pound you into the mattress!"

As he quickened his pace, her nervous system came close to overloading. Lizzie had to close her eyes and clinch her teeth. Her cunt wall quivered around Ethan's dick as it drove all the way in again and again, stretching her with each thrust. While he continued to power it into her unlit, soon her cries of pain into those of joy and unbridled lust as his dark pubic hairs mixed with her golden fleece. And still, her cries grew louder and louder.

Aahhhhhhh!

Aahhhhhhhhh!

Aahhhhhhhhhhh!

Lizzie's pussy was slick and tight as her inner muscles clenched around him like an oiled fist. Her cunt clamped his dick so hard it almost hurt. With one of his hands latching on to her ass and the other squeezing her left breast, he did her for all he was worth. And Ethan enjoyed it immensely. "You're so fucken hot. I'm going to make you scream," he told her as she felt his balls and back tense.

Her pussy felt amazing as he moved deep inside her. Ethan felt like he was going to shoot right away. She was so tight, so perfect, and so fine. But he kept pushing inside her, the orgasmic pleasure about to burst out of him. OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" he exclaimed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OHHHHHHHH! I'm CUMMING!" Lizzie groaned, clenching her breasts

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Here it comes!" he shouted. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ethan moaned out in climax, while load after load shot straight into her sweet snatch. And as her pussy milked his cockhead, she was overwhelmed by the sensation of his cum flooding her maidenhood.

"God, I needed this." She whispered. "Keep fucking me, again, and again, please, please...oh god I need more…Fuck me like a slut. Pound me like whore!"

Lizzie felt Ethan quivering against her as he filled up her pussy with his teenage-seed. He kept thrusting inside her until he was completely drained and his cock softened and slipped out. But it turned out that Ethan was just interested in his own pleasure because as soon as he was down, he zipped up his pants and headed back to the party.

After Ethan left the room she put her bra and panties back on, then pulled up her dress. Walking down the stairs and out the door, there was an angry look on her face. Ethan had only been interested in getting his rocks off. Though she'd enjoyed ridding Ethan's cock and liked the feel of his warm seed oozing from her pussy which dripped like hot wax down her smooth inner thighs and run between her humid ass crack.

But Lizzie felt like she'd been used. He hadn't even used a rubber or gone down on her.

"Thanks for the great fuck," he said. Instead of telling her that he cared for her, he added, "Let's do it again the next time you're in town." Lacking any commitment to her needs, Lizzie knew that he wasn't what she wanted from a lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lizzie Goes Black!**

**Chapter Four**

McGuire Home 

**Hillsdale California 2006 **

**Lizzie's Going Away Party**

A little while later, Lizzie and Miranda got together to say good bye. Alone in Lizzie's room, they talk for more than an half hour, about school, music, clothes, their separate crowd of friends, even their families. One thing they _didn't _talk about, Lizzie noticed with satisfaction, was the reason for the party. The subject didn't even come up. They did, however, talk about sex. At least a little bit. They got around to it by ragging on Madonna, one of the few things they disagreed on.

"I can't _stand _Madonna," Miranda said as she took a long hit of Tequila from her bottle. They were lying side by side on her bed, both of them with their hands on their stomachs. "She's such a fake. And so slutty. A slutty fake."

"Yeah, but she's made tons of money," Lizzie countered. "I mean, it's all image, and she's always known how to peddle whatever people want. Besides, I kind a like the slutty look. Not on _me,_ of course, but you know."

"You did you see her kiss Britney Spears?" Miranda said.

"Yeah. I did. Wasn't that the hottest thing you ever seen." Lizzie giggled, hoping Miranda got the message.

"They're two of kind," Miranda said. "They're both selling their tits and ass. So pimply, limp-dick thirteen year old boys can whack off while they're looking at them."

"Nothing wrong with tits and ass," Lizzie said, her voice half an octave lower than she'd intended. "Or whacking off, for that matter."

Miranda surprised Lizzie when she giggled at her dirty joke. "Yeah, okay, I'll agree with you on that one."

Lizzie giggled too. Both girls were silent for a moment. Finally, Lizzie said, "I'm not a virgin."

After another very quiet moment Miranda replied, "Neither am I." Her voice went lower. "I didn't like it."

"I didn't like it, either," Lizzie replied. "Too messy, too painful. Too much boy going on."

"Have you ever been in love?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. I like Gordo, but I don't love him."

"I'm not sure either," Miranda answered.

For along moment the room was filled with absolutely no sound, until Lizzie couldn't stand it. Lizzie turned her head to look at Miranda to see that she was already looking at back her. They regarded each other with knowing stares.

"Can I kiss you?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure," Miranda replied.

They hardly moved at all, just craning their necks until their lips were close enough to touch. It was a small kiss, almost platonic. Then they both pulled away and looked at each other again. Lizzie thought about asking Miranda if she wanted to make out but decided to just go for it. She turned onto her side and draped her arm over Miranda's stomach. Miranda didn't move. Lizzie leaned closer, pressed her lips against Miranda's, more intimately this time. Miranda returned the kiss and their lips slid around with each other for a few minutes. Then Lizzie licked Miranda's lips and Miranda opened her mouth. Lizzie pushed her tongue inside and Miranda took it, began sucking on it.

Lizzie felt desire grow within her like a mushroom cloud. It came out of her in a moan that vibrated against Miranda's mouth, and Miranda answered it with one of her own. They wrapped their arms around each other and Lizzie moved on top of her friend. Miranda opened her legs and Lizzie settled herself between them and they continued to kiss for several more minutes. Finally, one of them broke the kiss and they both took long breaths. They stared into each other's eyes, both of them looking happy and hopeful, yet strangely sad at the same time.

Through an unspoken communication the girls agreed on what they wanted to do. Lizzie was the first to move. She sat up on the bed and began to unbutton her blouse while Miranda watched. She tried to make it sexy, going slowly, taking her time with each button, to show respect for the gravity of their undertaking. When she got down to the last button she pulled her blouse open, then arched her back and moved it over her shoulders. It fell down her arms and landed behind her on the bed. She unclasped her bra next and let it slip off of her the same way. She was topless now and Miranda gazed at her round large breasts with eyes that seemed filled with both wonder and longing. Lizzie knew just how she felt.

She stuck out her hand and Miranda reached for it. Lizzie pulled her up to a sitting position and they kissed again. Miranda touched Lizzie's breasts, lightly caressing them with her fingertips just for a moment. Lizzie reached down to Miranda's waist and took the bottom of her tee shirt in her hands, began to pull it upward. Miranda lifted her arms and Lizzie pulled the shirt up over her head. She tossed it somewhere.

Miranda hadn't been wearing a bra, so now her breasts were bare too. They were a bit smaller than Lizzie's, and fairly round, although they tended to point away from each other. But her nipples were small and pink, just like Lizzie's. Her bellybutton looked like a perfectly round bullet hole from her flat stomach. Her skin was smooth and as pale as a ghost (as pale as Marilyn Manson's made up face, Lizzie thought).

She started on Miranda's shoes next, carefully unlacing them and pulling them off her feet. Her socks were thick and fuzzy and blue and they had little sparkles in them. Lizzie pulled these off, then reached up and took hold of the button on Miranda's fly. She unfastened it and pulled the zipper down, revealing a sliver of sky blue panties. Lizzie stared at that small patch of blue for a moment, reached down and touched it with her fingers. Soft cotton. A shiver went through her, then something like a small melting warmth flickered in her stomach.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, then Lizzie got busy again, taking hold of Miranda's jeans and pulling them down her legs. She wrestled them over her ankles and tossed them, half wadded up, onto the floor. Miranda's sky blue panties came next, and now the girl was completely naked. Lizzie took her in, studying her from her pretty green eyes to her firm pale breasts, to her smooth belly, and finally to the full bush of curly brown hair that made a triangle between her legs. '_Yeah_', Lizzie thought.

She touched Miranda's pleasantly soft knees and Miranda drew her legs up, then let them fall to each side. Opening herself up, Lizzie wanted to just go right down there, bury her face in Miranda's cunt, but she wouldn't let herself; this was more than just sex. She crawled forward and laid down between Miranda's legs, her denim clad crotch meeting Miranda's naked one. Miranda raised her arms, welcoming Lizzie as she brought the rest of herself down, laying full on top of her. Their bare breasts pressed against each other and they kissed deeply on the mouth.

The kiss only lasted a moment, then Lizzie was moving down Miranda's body, planting small pecks on her neck and shoulder and collarbone. She kissed her between her splayed breasts, then cupped one in her hand and kissed it too. She felt Miranda's fingers lightly sifting her hair. She liked that, and smiled to herself as she began to gently nibble and suck on Miranda's nipple. It grew hard between her lips almost instantly, and Lizzie heard Miranda gasp. This spurred her on and she began to suck fervently, first one breast than the other, then back to the first. Miranda, becoming increasingly excited, started to move her hips, pressing her crotch up against Lizzie's stomach. Her hands were still in Lizzie's hair, caressing and playing with the soft golden tendrils.

Lizzie only continued for another minute or so before she moved down again, kissing Miranda's stomach. She could feel one of her breasts resting in the warm furry well between Miranda's legs. She liked that too, although it reminded her of that one porn video she'd watched out of curiosity, in which two women were supposedly getting each other off by rubbing their tits on each other's pussies.

She kissed a circle around Miranda's deep belly button, and then playfully stuck her tongue into it. Miranda seemed to tighten her stomach muscles; either because it turned her on or tickled, then made a small sound of impatience. Lizzie felt her hands pressing lightly but insistently on the top of her head. Wanting her to go further down. She gave Miranda another quick kiss, then abruptly slid farther down the bed until her face was between the other girl's thighs. Miranda had her legs spread wide now and she raised her butt up off the bed a little, pushing her cunt closer to Lizzie's face. Closer to her mouth, her breath had quickened and she was very close to making begging sounds that both embarrassed and thrilled Lizzie.

For the briefest of moments Lizzie considered teasing her, but she wasn't really into that kind of thing. So she simply went ahead, lowering her face down into Miranda's muff. She went down on her with as much skill and passion as she could muster, licking and sucking, pushing her tongue into her cunt, teasing her clit out of its hiding place and nibbling. She used her fingers too, gently sliding one then two into her, fucking her with them. Miranda responded to all of this with low whimpers and sighs, and moans of passion that were so erotic that Lizzie couldn't help but get worked up herself. As she continued to use her lips, her mouth and her tongue to please her new lover, Lizzie let one of her hands slide over her breasts, then down between her own legs. She rubbed herself through her jeans, creating a heat there, but it wasn't enough to get her off before Miranda finally cried out, pushing her cunt up against Lizzie's mouth and shuddering with orgasm.

Lizzie could barely contain herself now. She crawled back up Miranda's body, practically threw herself on top of her friend, and began kissing her feverishly. At the same time she started rubbing her denim clad crotch against Miranda's naked cunt. Miranda embraced her and fiercely returned her kisses, taking Lizzie's tongue into her mouth and sucking on it. They thrashed around on the bed wildly, both girls now using their bodies to please the other one, grinding their cunts together, moaning and gasping more excitedly with each passing moment. Lizzie moved up a little bit more so that her breasts were almost in Miranda's face and Miranda took advantage of this, taking one of her breasts between her lips and sucking and nibbling on it as Lizzie writhed above her. Lizzie continued to hump her, almost savagely pushing her cunt up against Miranda's pelvic bone, and the combination of that and Miranda's mouth working ardently on her breasts, finally took her over the edge and down into the deep rich valley of orgasm. Lizzie came with a sharp cry of release, her lithe body trembling as her sexual peak rushed through her like a wave.

Lizzie lapped up cunt juices as Miranda suddenly twisted around, moving her mouth down her friend's body.

"YES, lick me you bitch." Lizzie begged as Miranda pulled down her pants and attacked her pussy. She reached over and started to play with Lizzie's body. Suddenly Lizzie felt Miranda pull out a vibrator and start working on her pussy, paying special attention to her clit.

"Yes right there, fuck me, yes." Lizzie groaned and thrashed, she enjoyed playing it up. Lizzie repositioned herself. She kneeled over Miranda's face and slowly lowered her pussy onto the other girls face.

"Eat me!" Lizzie ordered and Miranda shoved her tongue deep into her pussy. "Oh yes you are so good." Lizzie played with her own nipples as Miranda got her off with her spectacular tongue work. She turned around so that she was facing down Miranda's body then got bent forward so she could eat out her friend.

Lizzie inserted a vibrator into Miranda's pussy as she licked her clit at the same time. Moving it around a bit, Lizzie got the dildo nice and wet. She pulled the vibrator out of Miranda's pussy and heard a whimper of disappointment out of her. She moved in and started to lick at Miranda's asshole. She put the vibrator at the entrance of Miranda's ass. She slowly worked the vibrator into her ass as Lizzie licked at both the dildo and her cunt.

Lizzie looked up to see Matt filming the whole scene. She gave him a sexy smile as she continued to work on her friend.

Miranda screamed out in orgasm, the sensations were just too much for her. She fell off Lizzie, but quickly took position over her. She pulled apart her ass cheeks, and used her tongue to lick up and down Lizzie's butt. Miranda then put her tongue at Lizzie's asshole and pushed it inside.

"God Yes." Lizzie screamed out in pleasure as Miranda played with her. Se felt herself cumming all over Miranda's face. Then she slipped off of her.

"My turn!" Lizzie reached for Miranda. "Wait I've got a surprise for you." Lizzie reached under the bed and pulled out a strap on dildo. "What do you say? You want to be fucked?"

Miranda tried to sound nervous and sexy at the same time. "Definitely." Lizzie buckled on her dildo.

"Lay down Miranda, I want your ass." Miranda laid down on the bed. Lizzie climbed atop the dildo. She played with Miranda's heavy tits while moving in behind her.

"Fuck my ass." Miranda exclaimed.

Lizzie started pushing her strap on into Miranda's asshole.

"Yes shove it all the way in." Miranda rode back and forth on the dildos inside of her. "God yes fuck me. I want to feel it, YES!"

Lizzie screamed out in orgasm and collapsed onto Miranda. The two of them a sweaty ball as Matt filmed them.

"Time for a shower." Lizzie stood up and grabbed Miranda by the hand leading her into the bathroom. She turned on the water and they climbed into the shower. It was a tight fit but they worked together soaping each other up while Matt filmed the whole thing.

Afterward, the girls lay silently in each other's arms, neither of them feeling the need to talk. Or maybe they were just too amazed at what had just happened between them. Lizzie knew that she was somewhat awestruck; she'd made love with girls before, Isabella anyway, but it had never been like this. The level of feeling, the passion, and the exquisite sensations that had flowed through her, they were all new to her in a sense, and she wondered what it meant. What it _could _mean if she had the courage right at that moment to speak. But she didn't. She was too afraid that if she said anything, it would break the beautiful spell that had been cast over them, and she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want it to _ever _happen.

"I'm really going to miss you, Lizzie," Miranda said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too," Lizzie answered. "I care about you too. But…"

"I know," Miranda said, interrupted her. "But…you have to move away. And…your fucking Gordo now."

Lizzie sat up, her eyes wide. "How did you know?"

"I love you. Actually, I'm…_in _love with you." Miranda waited for Lizzie reaction to that, but when she got only silence in return she took a breath and said, "Lizzie, I'm a lesbian."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Lizzie said.

"Are you okay with that? I'd thought, since you and Isabella…I thought you might be a lesbian too. Are you mad at me now?"

Lizzie sighed, Miranda's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I'm not mad at you," she said. "I just don't want to talk about it right now. Okay? Talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay."

The girls lay together silently for several moments sharing more of the bottle of Tequila, Lizzie said, "I love you, Miranda. Do you know that?"

"I know. I love you too, Lizzie," Miranda replied. "I'll always love you, Lizzie." She got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lizzie Goes Black!**

**Chapter Five.**

**McGuire Home**

**Hillsdale California **

**2006 21:35 PM**

**Lizzie's Going Away Party**

A couple mintues and a few more shots of Tequila later, Lizzie found herself making out with Larry 'The Trudge' Tudgeman on the chaise lounge in her room. And to her drunken delight, he was a great kisser. Unable to contain desires left unsatisfied by Ethan and Gordo, she let Larry open up her blouse and take-off her bra. And a voyeur at her, she did mind that several boys had come into her bedroom to watch.

She loved the attention she commanded from the boys, and the feeling of exposing her body to their hungry eyes was intoxicating. The tingling feeling between her legs began to take over her consciousness, bringing on a sense of reckless abandon.

Noticing that all the boys were all rubbing at their crotches, she could see the outlines of their erections straining against their pants. With their cocks right in front of her, she wanted badly to see them in all their glory! Then, as if he were reading her mind, Larry unzipped his pants. She gasped as his hard cock poked out of the fly of his boxers. There was a thick bush of hair around his cock too, which was already sticking straight out in the air and looked like it was about as hard as a tire iron. And long. Lizzie wasn't a good judge of these things, since she'd only been in the actual presence of two of them (Gordo and Ethan), but she guessed it had to be at least seven, maybe eight inches in length. The taut skin on it was smooth as silk, and pinkish, which kind of softened that naturally menacing aspect cocks seemed to carry with them. But actually, it looked so beautiful and sexy, and it was pointed straight at her.

"Yes, take them out, I want to see them all!" she heard herself exclaim. _'Oh my God, I can't believe what I just said_,' she thought as her sweet innocent face burned with the brazenness of her request.

Lizzie got what she asked for. Immediately there were five or six real live, hot and hard cocks pointed at her as the guys removed their pants and underwear along with their shoes and socks. There was even an ebony rod there, a really nice one too.

She nearly fainted with excitement, feasting her eyes on five wonderfully stiff, excited cocks. This was her fantasy come true! Well, almost. That last thought, the thought of what was still missing from her fantasy, made her weak in the knees. The guys resumed slowly stroking their now naked cocks as they watched this beautiful, hot, bare-breasted teen girl display herself to them.

Lizzie's fingers slipped under the waistband of her soaked panties, and she began to rub her fingers up and down her slit. She'd never been so open or so wet, and though she had masturbated many times before, it now felt like she'd found her clit for the first time.

"Oh my God, oh, ohh." As her fingers found it again and again. Lizzie, the pretty 16-year-old, was on the verge of her biggest orgasm ever, right in front of the boys excitedly stroking their cocks at her! "Oh my God, oh my God, yes, YES!"

She brought herself to a shattering climax, falling to her knees on the carpet with her hand still stroking her pussy under her soaked panties. She had never dreamed she could cum so hard!

Normally, after experiencing an orgasm, Lizzie would have had enough and stopped. But the sight of the sperm shooting on her and the feel of its hotness on her body, along with the continued presence of a herd of erect penises, fueled her lust to a never-before-reached peak. Still on her knees, she looked down at the sperm dripping on her body. As she contemplated how utterly debauched she must look, in her dripping wet panties and splattered with sperm, a fresh, even stronger wave of desire filled her as she knelt among the boys, breathing heavily. Lizzie knew she needed more, but didn't know how to continue. A little whimper of animal lust escaped her lips as she looked pleadingly at the boys' faces.

For a moment, everyone in the room was still. Then Larry reached out and began stroking Lizzie's tits. Using the sperm on her chest as lubrication, he gently rolled and squeezed her nipples between his fingers. Having always loved her tits, the 'Trudge' began titty fucking her. He eagerly filled his hands with her fine breasts as she kept both her hands wrapped around his cock, jacking it as fast as she could. He began grunting and groaning and moaning.

"Cum for me, Larry. All over my face!" pleaded Lizzie.

"Aahhhhh!"

"Aahhhhhhh!"

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Almost immediately, Larry blew his own load all over her face. Then, to her amazement, while she was still cumming on her fingers, two other boys groaned and shot thick wads of white sperm at her. She felt one big, hot wad splatter across her big breasts, and another one splash across her bare thigh. Larry crawled over and slipped his fingers under the waistband of her wet panties. He began teasing his fingers over her wet, aroused teen slit.

Then the boy whose name Lizzie didn't know crawled up behind her and began to ease her soaked panties down over her slim hips. He slowly pulled them down her thighs until they were at her knees, and began caressing her cute little bare behind. Lizzie was so overcome by these new sensations that she fell to her hands and knees. She felt her panties being jerked past her knees, pulled down to her ankles and then removed entirely. Now completely naked, she saw the boys removing the rest of their clothes as well.

From her new vantage point on all fours, Lizzie suddenly realized that Lenny, her little brother's best friend, was sitting directly in front of her, masturbating himself as he looked at her. To her surprise, she found his hard black penis irresistible and reached one hand out toward it. He obliged by inching closer. She slowly wrapped her small fingers around his shaft as she felt her first black cock in her hand. It felt exquisite, so hard, yet soft and velvety at the same time! She felt an overwhelming desire to kiss it.

Lowering herself to her elbows, she held Lenny's cock in one hand while cupping his balls in the other, and began kissing the hard, hot shaft all over. Then Lizzie began rubbing it all over her sweet, angelic face. The feel the soft, hot skin of his erect penis all over her face, on her lips, her nose, her cheeks...was even better than she'd imagined from the stories Isabella had told her. She was in heaven, moaning and purring with satisfaction and desire.

While she was enjoying the sensation of this lovely black cock on her face, Larry, who was still playing with little Lizzie's pussy, found her clit and began fingering it in slow, steady strokes. She groaned as she felt another orgasm approaching. Then, while continuing to manipulate her clit, Larry slipped a finger, then two, between her beautiful, down-covered pussy lips and eased them deep into her. Overwhelmed by this new and unexpected sensation, she bucked uncontrollably on the boy's hand and screamed out in delight as she came all over him.

Lizzie was on fire. She was finding out so much about her body and wanted more and more. She returned to exploring Lenny's cock. As she continued to rub it on her face, he gently took her head in both hands and placed her lips on the tip of his penis. Lizzie kissed it fervently and was going to continue her rubbing when he took her head and placed her lips there again. While it was obvious what he want, she looked up at Lenny questioningly.

"Put it in your mouth, Lizzie, suck it," the look in his eyes seemed to scream at her.

A black cock was new to her, and seemed a little weird, but at this point she was certainly willing to learn. And while Lenny was the youngest of the boys, he was probably the biggest! Slowly, she let the head of his penis slide past her lovely lips and into her mouth.

'_Wow!'_ It felt even better having it in her moth, than kissing it. She felt so nasty and dirty doing it, especially when she tasted his slippery precum oozing out onto her tongue. But she didn't really know how to proceed. Looking up at Lenny again, she slipped his cock out of her mouth and asked, "What do I do?"

Lenny took her hand and slipped a finger into his mouth. He ran his tongue around little Lizzie's finger while pushing it in and out between his lips. It felt so good and sexy on her finger she could only imagine what it would feel like on his cock. Removing her finger from his mouth, she brought her head back down and slipped his penis back into her own mouth, lovingly tonguing and sucking up and down as she had be shown.

"Hummm!" Encouraged by Lenny's groans and actions, she enthusiastically loved his hard shaft with her mouth. Meanwhile, it was then, unbeknownst to Lizzie who it was, that Matt McGuire took his turn caressing his sister's pussy. She moaned with pleasure as his fingers found her clit. She noticed that his touch was a little firmer than Larry's. Closing her eyes, she found herself looking forward with anticipation to having his fingers slip inside her.

She was not disappointed. Soon, Lizzie thrilled to the feel of fingers thrusting in and out of her. She felt yet another orgasm building when suddenly his fingers disappeared. She groaned with the feeling of loss between her legs, but before she could think twice, she felt two hands grasp her hips and another finger at her entrance. '_This one was thicker and warmer than the other one...Oh my God,'_ she thought, '_it's a penis!'_ And that was when she opened eyes and saw who was finger fucking her.

'_I'm about to be fucked by Matt'_, she realized. '_I'm about to be fucked by my little brother!'_ But the thought scared and thrilled her. She let it happen.

Slowly, Matt's cock slipped past her slick pussy lips and entered her hole. She was so wet that it went in easily, yet her pussy was so tight that her 'little-bro' had to ease in very slowly. Lizzie groaned with pleasure as she felt his cock probing deeper into her. She gave a little thrust backward with her hips to let him know it was okay to continue.

"That's it Lizzie. You're so tight!" Matt began to slowly pump in and out of her, bringing her to new levels of pleasure. Little by little, Lizzie felt herself being filled with her brother's hard, hot cock. And she continued to suck on Lenny's penis while Matt thrust deeper and deeper into her from behind.

Lizzie let out a long, low moan of pleasure when Matt finally sank his cock into her all the way. She felt so filled; it felt so beautiful that she wanted it to never end. The feeling got even better when he began slowly thrusting his entire length in and out of her. Lizzie tried doing the same thing to Lenny so she could feel completely filled on both ends. She sank her mouth onto his cock as far as it would go then pulled out, massaging his balls.

Lizzie's growing lust caused her to increase the tempo of her sucking. She could tell Lenny was getting more and more excited. His breath became shorter and heavier and he began thrusting more urgently into her pretty mouth. She felt his penis begin to pulse, and as she heard him give a long wail, his thick cum shot into her mouth. She felt so hot and nasty as the sperm shot against her tongue and throat. Lizzie was so happy to accept this love offering that she swallowed as much of the hot white goo as she could, allowing the rest to drip down her lips and chin.

Thinking he was done, Lizzie took Lenny's penis out of her mouth, but there was one more spurt left. It shot through the air and landed in a glob in her beautiful blonde hair. A little bit dripped down to her cheek. She felt so deliciously nasty as she wiped it off her cheek and licked off her finger. She eased Lenny's black cock back into her mouth and sucked it some more until it became soft. Then she let it slip from her mouth with one final kiss on his tip.

Lenny reached down to caress her on the cheek and under her chin, his fingers rubbing a bit of semen across her face. "Wow, Lizzie, that was incredible! You are a great little cocksucker!" he exclaimed appreciatively. Lizzie was a bit shocked to hear Lenny describe her in such rude terms, let alone actually speak, but his crude language also turned her on. She smiled up at him sweetly.

Matt, who now began to fuck little Lizzie in earnest, pumping his shaft into her slick opening with shorter, more intense strokes, distracted her attention. Lizzie felt her own orgasm start to build again as her brother groaned and thrust into her even more deeply, unleashing his torrent of seed into her soft girl belly. He stopped thrusting while she was still on the verge of cumming. When the boy pulled out of her, Lizzie whined with disappointment.

Suddenly, Matt gave her a hard thrust down and now his entire cock was up her ass. And he moaned at the feeling, watching his rod go in and out of Lizzie's ass. The combination of how tight it was and how incredible it looked sent Matt over the edge.

"Oh fuck, oh here it comes Lizzie! Ohhhhh I'm gonna cum in your hot fucking ass,  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, load after load of her own brother's semen went up her ass and that feeling  
sent Lizzie to her own orgasm as well.

"Oh Matt ohhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

After only a brief pause, Lizzie shamelessly asked, "Who's next?" She felt herself being turned over on her back. She wantonly spread her legs for a boy whose name she didn't know. Lizzie smiled and reached down to guide his stiff member to her waiting cunt. She eased it toward her hole, and from this position with her head slightly raised she could now see the boy's cock entering between her smooth, hairless pussy lips and pressing into her. She felt the boy's penis squish slightly in the wake of Matt's cum, which was now starting to ooze out of her.

The idea of being filled with sperm and the anticipation of even more being shoot into her, drove Lizzie wild. And she was soon shuddering to another climax as the nameless boy fucked her. As she came down to earth, the boy let his body rest on top of Lizzie and kissed her on the mouth. She loved the feeling of so much skin contact and responded to his kiss with a purr of pleasure. As he continued to press into her with his penis, his tongue pressed past her lips and into her slightly open mouth -- another surprise first for Lizzie. The boy's tongue sliding around in her mouth felt so nasty and delicious -- it was like a small replica of his dick that was sliding around inside her pussy.

Having always liked the 'Trudge', when the last boy finished, Lizzie smiled slyly at him, then pressed his legs together. Positioning her shaven pussy right above his cock, she looked him straight in the eyes, lowering herself onto his hard seven-inch erection. After the first half was in, she bit her lip seductively and stopped for just a moment. Then Lizzie slowly let gravity pull her down. "Oh, Larry, we should have done this on our date to the Planetarium. We'd have put on a better show than they did!"

Larry closed his eyes so he could relish the incredible sensation of her tight cunt sliding down his cock. Soon, his cock was buried deep inside as she slowly began to ride him. Leaning back, she put her hands on his knees, puffing out her large chest to him.

Her boobs bounced in his face, as her pussy lips gripped his shaft. He was in heaven as she rode him hard with her tight pussy. He eagerly went after her breasts, and sucked and licked her nipples. She began grunting and moaning as she thrust her hips back and forth at an ever-increasing pace. To steady herself, Lizzie clenched Larry's head to her firm, sweet breasts.

"OOOOOOOhhhh, yes! Fuck me Larry! Fuck me, you stud! Fuck me!" she screamed. And as Lizzie took Larry's virginity, she noticed Matt was standing next to her.

She motioned for him to join them and he quickly did just that! He went over to her and stuck his rod down the blonde vixen's ass. Of course, she'd seen him naked before. They were brother and sister after all.

They used to bath together when they were little, which had stopped when Lizzie was eight and Matt six. So she'd learned early that boys had penis and girl vaginas. And even though it seemed like he was always trying to walk in her when she was changing or in the shower, she'd only seen him naked once seen him since then. And it had happened the summer after her trip to Rome. They were swimming in the back yard pool, when Matt played his third or tenth joke of the day by putting ice down her back.

"I'm going to kill you!" she shouted. And really pissed off, Lizzie chased after him. Matt tried to run, but she tackled him around the waist.

With one hand around his butt, the other, she realized too late, had grabbed the base of his penis. Trying to get away, she squeezed him harder, and he quickly grew erect in her hand.

"That hurts! Please, Lizzie, Let go!" Matt pleaded. But as he again jerked away, his swim trunks were pulled down to his knees. Suddenly, his five or six inch erection was crushed into her face. And as then struggled, his cock rubbed across her mouth.

Getting set to yell at him, Lizzie opened her lips just when Matt tried unsuccessfully to get away again and his penis was rammed into her mouth! Too surprised to do anything, Lizzie continued to squeeze his erection as she closed her lips around it.

Lizzie realized too that Matt was now enjoying himself as his screams turned into a long moan. Suddenly, he wrapped his hands around her hand and began humping her face. Flabbergasted, a few moments went by before she realized what was happening. "_Holly shit, Matt's skull fucking me_!' she thought, just as she felt him tense as he blew his load in her mouth. And entrapped as she was, Lizzie had no choice but to take her little brother's cum.

Lizzie swallowed what she could; the rest ran out the sides of her mouth and down her chin. She had never allowed a boy to cum in her mouth before. But suddenly she felt compelled to drink Matt's seed. The slightly salty taste mingled with the musky smell in her nostrils. She sucked on her brother's rod until he was finished cumming, but there wasn't any hint of him softening. Letting the excess cum drip off her face, she wondered what was to happen next.

After catching her breath, Lizzie was surprised by how much she actually was enjoying herself. She proceeded to suck and lick Matt's cock clean. Beginning by licking it lengthwise, she made kissing and sucking noises, running her tongue down over his balls getting every drop of his love juice. "Hummm, little bro juice!" she exclaimed. Knowing how Ronny enjoyed it, she added, "I bet you love me doing this to you."

Looking down, he saw that her nipples were hard as her breasts heaved up and down. Then his nose detected the sweat smell that made his cock even harder, which swelled to the point that his balls ached again. Running his fingers through her hair, he finally shouted, "Oh, Lizzie - oh you sweet fucken slut!"

He felt excited in a way he had never known before. Grinning from ear to ear, the look on his amazed face told it all. He didn't know how many times had he fantasized about his sister's sexy, forbidden lips wrapped around his dick. This was a dream cum true. And while she'd been sucking his cock, he'd noticed that Lizzie's bikini bottoms rode up into her ass crack outlining her lovely perfectly round ass and cunt lips.

Matt reached down. Keeping his cock in her mouth, he spun himself around effortlessly. Going right to Lizzie's pussy, he said, "Now let's see what you taste like." With that, he began running his tongue up and around her already slick slit. He could smell and taste her excitement. Lizzie spread her legs to give him better access. "Mmmm, this is sweet pussy," Matt said as he began exploring his sister's clit with his tongue.

Spreading her soft folds of skin apart, Matt paid close attention to her swollen hood. Flattening out his tongue, he gave her a luxurious bath from bottom to top. She moaned again and again as he feasted upon her steamy slit. And as her excitement grew, he probed for sensitive spots, alternating from side to side. He then slipped his tongue inside and slowly worked it around. Unable to resist the sweet flavor of Lizzie's delicious body, he eagerly worked his hungry tongue fully into her.

Squirming in ecstasy and it didn't take long for Lizzie to climax. Writhing around on the bench and thrusting her hips up, her pubic region smashed against his mouth. The air was filled with her moans of pleasure as she cummed over and over.

"Oh god, that feels so good," Lizzie finally managed to say as he sucked on her clit. She had one hand on the back of his head as she raised her hips, inviting him to delve deeper into her sex. With her other hand Lizzie realized she was pinching her own nipple. Her breathing was fast and shallow.

"Oh Matt ohhhhhhhh your cock feels so good. Ohhhhh, I guess you are good for  
something little brother. Ohhhhhh yeah! Your tongue feels so good!"

Unable to help himself, Matt pushed the hair away from her face so he could watch the insatiable little nymph deep throat him. She began squeezing his balls with one hand while jerking his rod with the other, her lip strokes following her hand motions.

Over come with lust, she started sucking on his balls and licking between his legs. Then grabbing him around the waist and pulling him forward, Lizzie pushed her tongue into his ass hole.

Matt locked his eyes shut and seemed thousands of miles away as his sister continued to minister to his pleasures. Then his eyes shot open when she took hold of his cock like an ear of corn, and rode her soft lips and tongue up and down the sides of his penis. And then at long last, a low moan escaped his lips when she began lapping at the tip of his manhood, as her warm, tender mouth finally closing around his cockhead. Finally prepared to happily engulf more of her brother's cum filled prize, Lizzie warm mouth re-engulfed the head of his cock, sending pleasure shivering up his spine. Her tongue darted and flicked over the nerves in his prick head. She bobbed her head up and down while she fondled his balls. He moaned in response when he looked down. Matt saw her lips were stretched obscenely around his cockhead as he plunged his tongue into her hot cunt again and again.

His cock was so hard. The veins pushed against the skin. Lizzie slowly ran her tongue over them until she felt one of her brother's hands entangle itself in her hair and pull it up slightly so her mouth was back over the head again. She could feel his hard cock throbbing against her lips as she lowered them once again over the head and took his shaft down further into her mouth. She could feel the mushroom-shaped head poking against the back of her throat.

Matt gasped, asking himself silently, '_Where does a teenage girl learn how suck cock like that? Is she a natural talent? Or, is some one giving her lesions.'_ He began working the tip of a finger into her ass and just left it there as his tongue continued its magic on her pussy until he brought her to orgasm.

Little pops of pleasure started in Lizzie's clit and tingled in ripples out through her body. An orgasm served to increase her arousal. She craved something inside her. And from her lips slip, "Hummm, little bro. I want that big cock of yours in my ass…"

With a big shit eaten smile, he jumped up and rolled Lizzie up on all fours. "You don't have to ask me twice," Matt exclaimed. Grabbed his dick, he rubbed against her small whole.

He put his left hand between her warm thighs. She started moaning and squirmed excitedly against his hand as he stared sliding a finger inside of her juicy snatch as he fondled her round perky breasts with the other hand. Immediately, Lizzie was arching her back and moaning out as Matt pushed his cockhead into her hot little butt cheeks.

Matt held his breath, while his cock pressed against her squirming sister's tight opening. And slowly, as she relaxed her sphincter muscles, the head of his dick was enveloped. With one hard push, he buried himself in to the hilt

He stopped to marveled at the extraordinary warmth and tightness of Lizzie's ass. But even as she climaxed again, he could feel her strong inner muscles squeeze away at his dick, trying to milk him for all she was worth. And her mind-wrenching climax turned him into a sexual beast.

Time seemed to slow down as he lustfully pistoned his cock at an exceedingly rising tempo. With his cock throbbing deep inside of her, Lizzie continued over the edge, climaxing again and again. With her spasms still churning, he fingered her slit, tickling her g-spot. Actually beaming, Matt was certainly glad that he'd tricked Lizzie into this situation. Ronny had told him that she loved it up the ass.

It was then that he decided it was time to switch holes. Moving deliberately he placed the tip of his hard love tool against the opening to Lizzie's luscious love canal. He grunted as his cock head slipped between her swollen pussy-lips, loving how his shaft now glistened with her juices.

Enjoying how Lizzie's incredibly tight pussy clenched the end of his thick shaft, Wally could smell the unmistakable musty aroma of a young girls excited pussy. "You want me to put this right in here, don't you honey."

As he began to position his cock to enter her, Lizzie breathless said, "We need some protection."

"I don't need protection," Matt replied as the head of his cock began to part her pink labia.

"I mean protection so I don't get pregnant," she pleaded.

"That doesn't bother me. We're going to fuck skin to skin. Do you want my cock, or don't you?" he challenged glaring at her while the head of his massive black tool began to disappear into her. 

That taste of penis felt so good; she needed more! Lizzie was desperate, overwhelmed by a mixture of lust and fear.

"Yes, I want your cock!" she blurted out. In five seconds Lizzie completely forgot the whole condom issue.

"You were getting it anyway," Matt chuckled as her brother slowly began to slide further into her. He entered slowly, backed out a little way, and then entered a little deeper.

She tensed, feeling her vagina stretching, slowly accommodating his girth. The pain she felt was overwhelmed by an incredible sense of fullness. Lizzie couldn't quite believe that she was accommodating her brother cock. But incredible sensation was overcoming her pain and fear. 'Oh Yeahhhh!' she said, getting into it. No one had ever moved or touched her this way.

"Unngh...g god! Ahhh slow down, h hur...Ohhh!" Lizzie wailed and wailed and was lost in her own wailing.

She couldn't compare what she felt to this sensuality. She'd had boyfriends. But Ronny and Gordo were no comparison because it this better.

He kept slowly working himself into her. "I'm going to love fucking you; you're so nice and tight," Matt said as he began slowly stroking in and out, threatening to thrust deep into her vagina.

Lizzie caught sight of their reflection on patio glass. She saw a teenage girl allowing herself getting ravaged by a rutting brother. She couldn't believe how erotic that vision was at that moment.

"Do you like being fucked by my cock?" Matt challenged.

"Oh yes, fuck me!" Lizzie yelled. "I love your cock!" His cock felt so good. She couldn't remember ever feeling so alive.

They were standing in there naked, with the head of his ock crammed into her pussy. Lizzie would always remember how Matt smiled like the canary bird that got the pussycat. "I'll give it to you slow, and sweet," he told her. "Sweet, just like that pussy of yours."

At first Lizzie considered this was…excuse the pun…no big deal. She'd thought she was up to it. But she immediately discovered that Matt's love tool was a lot bigger than Ronny and Gordo's, when he pushed forward just a bit. Parting more of the smooth labia, it felt like she was being ripped it wide open. A mathematician would describe it was of an entirely greater order of magnitude, but to a layman like her, it felt like a tree trunk was trying to ram into her! _'Damn, you could part the red sea with his cock, or…how a duck would feel being fuck by a steer.' _she thought. And that was from just the two inched of his heart-shaped crown, he still had five more to go!

Yet, at the same time, his little pinky, buried up to his knuckle in her butt, felt huge compared to Gordo's little pecker! Just then he put his lips on hers and joined their tongues together again. Lizzie got all giggly again as he started humping his little finger into her anus as his glorious meat throbbing inside the lips of her aching vagina. Matt tried rubbing his cock up and down, but she was way too tight for that. And while in unbelievable pain, at the same time, it felt totally assume to her. Beyond assume actually!

It was just then, a hot flash that Lizzie's world turned upside down. Her heart began to race, her pulse quicken. Her whole body shook with the ultimate pleasure, which only women can know. She cummed so hard her juice squirted out, covering the top of his heart-shape love tool!

Matt parted her legs a bit, and had Lizzie wrap her arms around his neck to take the weight off her legs. He took his time to rub it around the length of her slit to make her purr and moan. Loving how she responded, he continued to rub his cock against her love whole. Lizzie became wetter and slicker the more he persisted. He moved it ever so slowly up and down, exploring the opening, forcing the velvety tip of his prick into her tight warm moist canal.

Pressing harder, he could feel his hardness painfully prod apart her split peach as his whole bulbous tip found its way inside. And as her cunt lips parted, he felt them envelop his cock head. Slowly he slid more his stiff dick into her supple, virgin cunt. Lizzie let out a small gasp as his cockhead pushed aside the outer walls. Deep in his throat he mimed Lizzie's mild moans as he felt her tender walls wrap around his hard flesh.

Wally couldn't believe the sensation of his dick that was tightly clamped in Lizzie's hot moist hole. The head of his cock felt ready to explode, feeling warmth and wetness like he'd never experience before.

"Ooh, it hurts…but I want more!" Lizzie begged, pausing for only a moment before uttering. "Please! Give me more," she begged, while squeezing his ass and one of his nipples. "PLEASE, FUCK ME! PUT IT ALL IN ME! Goddamn! I can't believe it, Matt. It hurts so much. I can't believe it. I've actually got your cock in me! Ooh God! We're so close! "

"God, I needed your little pussy!" Matt gasped back.

"Well, fuck me you big stud. Do it again and again. Please, pretty please...oh god I want it. And…I want it more in ass too!"

"Since you ask so nice, you can count on that, slut. I'm going to put it all there and let it stay a while! You're going to love being my ho!"

"Go ahead. Make me your bitch. Make you're self at home," she told him.

"Oh! You're so tight sweetheart," he moaned, feeling the walls of her little pussy compress even tighter around the end of his cock.

"Man are you tight! You never been fucked before, have you?"

"No, I've never…" she answered truthfully. Switching to a silly imitation of Vietnamese whore, she said, "I show you good time. You fuck my little virgin pussy long time."

He rocked back and forth several inches. The sensation of humping the tip of his hard raging cock into Lizzie's innocent young body was incredible. And even as she cummed again and again, the friction and pain from the walls of my tight soft wet virgin pussy was incredibly intense. With only three or four inches inside, he could feel the tip of his cock putting pressure against Lizzie hymen as her hot pulsing lips closed snuggly around the entire tip of his pulsing manhood.

"Yes, Matt!" Lizzie squealed with delight." Fuck me! Fuck me hard. Hurt me! Fill me up. I want to feel you're cum in me! Fuck me like a whore!" All she wanted was for him to fuck her brains out. She'll never be able to describe the wonderful, mind-blowing sensation of the tip of his cock pushing against the elastic barrier of her maidenhood. Matt pushed forward ever so gently and it would respond by every so softly pushing back. She felt another orgasm building a new, knowing that she would soon cum again ... and soon. She entwined him with her supple legs. Her heels tapped his ass, trying to force him to pop her cherry.

Lizzie came again and her hot pussy juices ran down her ass crack and down his shaft, covering his balls. And Matt kept pumping into her as he leaned forward and laid over her. Quickly probing just his cock head into her for a few minutes, he saw an expression of pain and pleasure on her smiling face. Then she smiled and said in her sweetest little girl voice, "OHHH GOD…Fill me up. Make me pregnant. Give me a little sister or brother!"

Surrounded by my warmth, her pussy lips stretched taunt around his big cockhead, filling her completely. Lizzie could tell the heat, the wetness, and the tightness of her pussy totally stimulating every nerve ending in his cockhead was bringing him to the edge. All the pleasure of a beautiful white virgin giving herself to him was overwhelming to both his mind and senses.

They both let out a cry as she felt my hymen about to break. With their lips locked in passion he started rubbing her nipples, as she hoped began the final invasion of her tiny cunt. He was still barely three-exceedingly-pain giving inches in, facing her unavoidable barrier. He'd pushed a little harder but the taut membrane of flesh refused to give. She pleaded into his eyes, her face a mask of pleasure and pain. He pushed again and her hymen stretched ... fucken painfully.

But suddenly regaining control, the weight of what was happening finally sunk in with Lizzie. Her face turned dark red and she ran inside, locking her bedroom door. But as she sped away, Matt's eyes just seemed to burn into that perfectly shaped ass which his cum drip from.

Since then, despite his best efforts, Matt hadn't been able to get Lizzie to have sexy with him. Too humiliated to tell anyone that had happened, she'd also been to embarrass to omit that she'd liked it. That is until now, when she realized here was her chance to finally suck his cock again.

Matt realized it was a strange situation seeing his sister being fucked, but Lizzie's tight pussy had felt so good he certainly wasn't going anywhere. Not to mention how hot she looked riding Larry's cock, then swallowed another down her throat.

Realizing that he wanted more than a blowjob, Matt got behind Lizzie and pushed his cock against her tight asshole. Lizzie turned back to protest but before she could get a word out her brother's tool was up her ass. She instead let out a moan as both Larry and Matt filled her cunt and ass with their shafts. Before long she was loving the feeling of both of her holes being plugged at the same time.

"Ohh yess ohhh! God yes, fuck my ass. Yes Matt. Ohhh I love it, I fucking love it!"

This encouraged both of them to ram the horny blonde harder as their dicks seesawed in rhythm in and out of her small body. Lizzie was in pure pleasure as her body climaxed. Surprisingly though Matt and Larry weren't done with her yet. The two traded places giving Larry a shot at Lizzie's ass while her brother got to feel her pussy around his dick. The pounding went on and on as Lizzie had orgasm after orgasm.

Soon Lizzie got into a rhythm with the two boys again. Moving her hips back and forth slightly as they both thrust away into her, never before had she felt so filled up, so complete. Her pleasure centers were alive with sensations as she had orgasm after orgasm.

It was just then, having returned for a second go, Ethan joined in on the fun. And as the pace of their fucking increased to an even higher level, Lizzie took Ethan's cock in her mouth again as other boys sucked on her tits. Ethan started raring back and pumping his cock into Lizzie's mouth as her mouth felt as smooth as velvet on his dick. Soon the sound of flesh slapping together was overcome by the orgasmic cries bliss filled the room. All five teenagers began grunting and groaning together.

After a few more minutes of spirited fucking, Ethan, Larry and Matt's balls began to ache for release.

"Oh shit, man, I'm ready to come!" said Matt.

"So am I!" Ethan shouted out, almost in unison.

Just then, Lizzie screamed out too. She came again and again as all three boys continued to do her until Larry came with a bellow, shooting a stream of African cum deep inside her hungry vagina. He spurted and spurted his hot sticky cum inside pussy, letting loose years of his own desire for her. Just then the other boys grunted savagely as they emptied their balls into Lizzie's other hot holes. The warmth spreading throughout Lizzie's body triggered off another intense orgasm. She moaned loudly as her body extracted the last of their cum.

The way Lizzie looked with jism on her face made Lenny shoot his load as well all over the blonde nympho's face. Lizzie licked his cum up, and rubbed his cocks on her face rubbing in the sperm. Next she swallowed up Matt's cock and cleaned it off. She'd hoped to get him to cum again, but he was all fucked out. So without saying a word Matt and Lenny got dressed in the swimsuits and left, after all it was a pool party.

Having climaxed too many times to count, Lizzie was now enjoying a more leisurely fuck from two Chinese-American high school boys she didn't know, savoring the sensations coursing through her body. She looked around her and saw that more boys were sitting around naked on the shag carpet, slowly stroking their cocks as they watched her getting fucked, waiting their turns too. Feeling that he was getting ready to come in her, she turned her attention back to them, reaching around to their asses and pulling them in deeper and closer to her as she climaxed.

Finally they were both ready to cum and they pulled out and they both pressed their cocks against both of Lizzie's face by her mouth. She stroked both cocks in her hands as her tongue licked each one. It wasn't too long before they blew their load all over her face, which she used her tongue to lick off. After the Asian's shot their loads, Lizzie looked around with her legs still spread apart, ready to be fucked some more, just as a Spanish-American boy mounted her.

Soon other guys that she didn't know took her in turn as she lay on her back on the carpet. Lizzie's climaxes were coming faster now as other boys fucked her. When they all had finished, her body was covered with sweat, her hair was matted with sweat and semen, and her bare pussy was leaking sperm down her legs as she lay on the carpet, her legs still splayed apart. She had a blissful smile on her face.

By now, at least a dozen boys had spilled their seed inside of her. But there was no shortage of sperm for her. She looked around and saw that another that boy, no actual a man had joined them. To her delight, it was Mr. Escobar; her Junior High School drama teacher towering naked over her. He smelled funny, sort of like the spicy cookies her grandmother made every Christmas.

"Hey, Mr. Escobar. Nice aftershave," she said.

Reaching down to caress her breasts, Mr. Escobar asked, "Lizzie, you didn't think I'd miss the chance to finally fuck you?"

With a coy smile, Lizzie answered, "I thought I'd already earned my A in your class?"

'_Oh yes, I'm ready. Primed and ready, my dick fortified with these little beauties_,' he thought. Given to him by a friend in the Drug Industry, he knew they would swell and fortify his hard-on for hours to fuck Lizzie's sexy brains out. So with his Viagra enhanced eight-erection waiting; he crawled over to Lizzie and straddled her face as she lay on the rug. And she showed a cute little smile as he rubbed his penis all over her face.

"Oh, I am glad that you could 'cum'. I'm going to miss you Mr. Escobar!" Lizzie purred to it in a mock-pitying voice, before adding, "Just like old times…" Cradling his penis in her hands, she pulled it in past her waiting, cum-soaked lips and began sucking and licking.

"Isn't she the greatest cocksucker," she heard Mr. Escobar say. "I've taught her everything she knows." Hearing herself described again by one of her teachers in this nasty way fueled her desire and Lizzie began involuntarily wriggling her hips as Mr. Escobar fed her his cock from above. Suddenly she felt another delicious sensation she had never felt before. First, she felt her thighs being held open, then the sensation of a boy's hair tickling her inner thighs, and then a mouth and tongue gently lapping her smooth slit, finding its way to her clitoris. It was Larry. Her hips bucked against the boy's tongue as he brought her to another climax, just as the cock in her mouth started to explode. Her orgasm caused her to momentarily let the spurting cock out of her mouth, and she once again felt hot come squirting on her, this time in her hair, on her face and down her chest. Lizzie quickly recaptured Mr. Escobar's cock so that she could taste the last drops of his cum.

Mr. Escobar found her an incredibly beautiful and erotic sight, lying naked on the carpet, her face vibrant and flushed, her green eyes shining, with semen in her hair, all over her face, on her upper body and streaming out of her well-fucked cunt. Pulling her up off the floor into his lap, he plunged his cock up into her pussy. Spanking her little butt, he French kissed her while fucking her in a reserve cowgirl! And unable to resist her charms to say the least, he soon his sperm to what was already deposited in her pussy and ass.

Later that night, Lizzie's room reeked of sex. She looked at the clock. It was 3:00 AM in the morning. She had been fucking for nearly three hours! Even the boys seemed ready to quit. Mr. Escobar lit a fat joint, and Lizzie smoked her fill as she reveled in the sweaty, cum-filled afterglow of her first gangbang. She joined in the incredulous conversation about what had just happened, laughing along with the guys. Amazingly, as she replayed the events in her mind, she started to get a little horny again, but mostly she was too sore and exhausted to do anything about it.

"Hey, let's get you cleaned up, Lizzie," said Larry. Lizzie was practically too worn out to stand up by herself. She allowed Larry and Lenny to help her to her feet. Her bedroom had a private bathroom, and the two guys led her there to shower. After helping her into the bathtub, Lenny and Larry had turned to leave, when little Lizzie sweetly asked, "Hey, aren't you guys going to stay and help me get cleaned up?"

"Sure," the guys replied in unison, grinning. They all stepped naked into the tub, Larry in front of her and Mr. Escobar behind her, as she turned on the shower.

"Okay, Lizzie, we'll get all this goopy stuff off of you in a minute," Larry said.

"And out of me!" giggled Lizzie. She smiled when both boys began humping their penises into her simultaneously. "Take it easy boys, I'm pretty score down there!" she told them.

Ten minutes later, Lizzie picked up a bar of soap and gave it to Lenny. Then she handed Larry the shampoo bottle. The shower felt so wonderful on her sore, worn-out body. Under the invigorating warm spray of the shower, she began to revive a little. Lenny rubbed the shampoo into her hair while Lenny soaped the sperm and sweat from her face and body.

She was feeling clean and refreshed, though still in a pleasant haze. The feel of the boys' hands on her body was soothing and sensuous. Lizzie leaned back against Larry and sighed softly, enjoying Lenny's caresses as he soaped up her body. When she felt his hands roaming over her tits and pussy, she almost felt like having sex again, but they were all too worn out, so she just closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the caresses as they washed her.

When they were done, they dried themselves, wrapping Lizzie in a large, fluffy bath towel. She was so exhausted and overcome with feeling that she could hardly stand by herself. Mr. Escobar and Larry practically carried her to her bed and put her under the covers.

The other boys had already gotten dressed and were getting ready to leave. Mr. Escobar and each of the boys kissed her goodnight.

"Thank you," murmured Lizzie. "We got a do this again some time." The last of boys turned off the lights and quietly left the room, closing the door gently behind them. But having stayed behind, her father, Sam slipped into bed with her.

"We can't let your wife catch you here in the morning again, okay tiger?" She whispered cuddling together.

Lizzie opened her legs for him automatically, and she could feel his cock resting against her, a warm solid presence that extended from her cunt all the way up past her bellybutton. She sighed against his shoulder as she pushed back against him, wanting and needing and willing that long hard thing inside of her.

"Oh Lizzie!" Sam whispered her name as he writhed with her on the bed for several interminable moments, until finally he reached down and took hold of it and guided it into her.

When he entered Lizzie, his hard cock pushing past her cunt lips, the head burrowing its way deeper and deeper, the shaft sliding against her clit, until finally Lizzie felt his balls pressing up against her ass.

She'd been holding her breath, but she let it out now as Sam filled her completely. Her eyes suddenly shot wide. "Daddy, are you bigger?" And his smile grew even bigger when, just as Lili Von Shtupp had asked, she added, _'Is it true how zey say zat about…incest is...twue _Then as he mounted her, Lizzie exclaimed,_ "Oh. It's twue. It's twue. It's twue, it's twue!'_

He held her close, one hand under her shoulder blades, the other cradling the back of her neck, as he began fucking her slowly and tenderly. She pressed her nose to his chest, smelling the masculine scent of their skin. She wrapped her arms around him and held on, losing herself in the sensation of his cock pushing rhythmically in and out of her body.

Lizzie closed her eyes and let her mind and her soul drift with the tides of their lovemaking. As their bodies interlaced and writhed together on her bed she saw it all in colors and water, crashing waves turning blue, red, vermilion, splashing and bleeding into one another, mixing and roiling, pulsing with the beat of his strong thrusts, becoming waterfalls, streams, rivers, and finally giant inexorable oceans of pleasure that broke inside of her over and over again.

After her father finally filled her with his seed, she wanted to cry from the joy of it.

There was no shame or worry in give one and other the ultimate pleasure. "Oh, Daddy! I so glad that we finally did it."

With his hands now latch upon her breasts and his penis slowly thrusting into her anus, Sam told her, "Lizzie, you've always been my little princes. Now you're even more special to me."

Lizzie now ordered Sam to sit on her bed. His cock was now limp, having spent his load. The blonde girl, now only wearing a smile, she quickly got to her knees and began licking his cock. At the same time, she started playing with herself, getting very worked up.

She expertly sucked on Sam's cock and soon his cock began to grow inside Lizzie's hot little mouth. He grabbed her by her fine long blonde hair and began pushing her up and down his cock. Sam was still amazed at her skill, and figured that she'd done this many times before, 'what a slut' he thought to himself.

Lizzie stopped working on his cock and leaned back. Sam thought he was heaven. Here he was sitting in his daughter's bedroom, with Lizzie on her knees in front of him. She was only wearing a smile, and was absolutely gorgeous looking. She truly was a stunning blonde, with a nice set of firm tits, and all over perfect tan.

Lizzie stood up and turned around to give Sam a perfect view of her ass. She bent over, pushing her ass in his direction, and pick up her thong from the floor. Sam's cock was fully erect now. Knowing he would now have a little fun with her, Sam couldn't wait to fuck his little girl again!

Lizzie knew that this was her moment, she leant herself over her bed and let him have his way.

Sam got up and stood behind Lizzie, and grabbed her by the wrists. He quickly tied her wrists together behind her back with one of her bras. He then stood there over her, looking down at her fine body. Her smooth flat little stomach was stretched over the seat, her fine ass waiting to be fucked! With his quivering cock in hand, he was rock solid again. He began rubbing his cock head against her smooth inner thigh, bringing it up her moist little mound. He continued upwards and rubbed his cock up her ass cheeks, at the same time, he leant over her and began rubbing her clit.

Lizzie's head began to spin, she could feel his hard cock rubbing around her ass, and she wasn't sure whether he was going to shag her in that ass or in her precious pussy. Sam now brought the tip of his cock back to her soft mound and began swirling his cock head around her lips. He let his head slide in just a little, and then took it out again. Lizzie was getting frustrated at this point and began moaning loudly. "Fuck me, damn! Fuck me!" she pleaded.

Sam was going to fuck her all right, but first he was going to shut her up! He picked her damp thong off the ground and forced it into her mouth. He then loosened her hair and made two pigtails from it. Then he positioned himself behind her and brought his cock to her, now he was ready!

He slowly slid his cock into her, taking his time. He then grabbed a ponytail in each hand and began fucking her. Lizzie had often thought how her first time with him would be, but she never expected anything like this! Being gagged and bound by the wrists and fucked by her father over her own bed.

Sam continued to fuck her like this for a good hour. He pulled tight at her pigtails, forcing her head back, and her ass in the air, making sure she was properly fucked! Eventually Sam began to stiffen and Lizzie knew he was about to shoot his load inside of her, but it wouldn't be her first time for that though! Sam winced as he grabbed both of her ass cheeks, pushed as far as he could into the little blonde and emptied himself directly into womb.

Lizzie's face was all flushed with redness, she had been gagged and bound for the last hour, and was now very truly fucked! Sam pulled his cock out and went around to where her head was. He removed her thong from her mouth, which was now dripping wet.

"Thank you" was all she could say to him.

Sam smiled back at her as they looked into each other's eyes, both of them seeming like they wanted this to last forever. Finally Lizzie said, "Daddy, I want to suck your cock."

He didn't reply. Sam placed his cock into her mouth and made her suck all the juices from it, licking it clean for him. After unbinding her wrists, he pulled himself up and turned around to get into a six-nine position. Lizzie took his cock in her hands. It was still warm and slick from having been inside her body. And while he began licking her pussy, she cupped his balls with one hand, stroking his shaft with the other as she sucked him, slowly and lovingly, until he came in her mouth as she came all over his face.

Lizzie didn't get to sleep until after dawn, and only after Sam had given a meticulous, prolonged, and very personalized goodbye gifts in all three of her orifices.

'Thank God for Mr. Escobar's super-extra-strength Viagra male enhancer!' Sam whispered just before he pasted out, his nine plus inches still in Lizzie's pussy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lizzie Goes Black!**

Chapter Six 

**Lizzie McGuire's Condo**

**Hollywood California**

**June 14, 2006**

Enjoying her third glass of Sangria, Lizzie was thinking about the good time she had at her going away party as laid on her bed. It still struck her as odd that the guy she'd wanted the least, had been the one to make her cum the most. It'd been a 'big' surprise that her father, who'd cummed at least four times in her, was so good in bed. And of course, there'd also been Lenny.

While her little brother's best friend was only fourteen-years-old, he'd beem more than eight inches long, and really wide. Even bigger than her father, and she'd never felt so filled up before. Which made her wonder about what Isabella had told her about black men. With a shake of her head, she tried unsuccessfully to ended her remicising.

That's when she remembered that Isabella had been in the remark of the classic western movie _True Girth_. Isabella had played the part of revengeful daughter who brought to justice the infamous outlaw who murdered their father. Barely able to ride, and unable to pickup her huge colt cavalry pistol, let alone fire it, she'd been utterly miscast. And the movie had ended up as just other of her direct to sex video releases. But perhaps because of the movie Lizzie realized was the reason why Isabella had gone black?

The movie had also been an utter shock to Isabella's preteen girl fans, as well as giving their mothers a heart attack. She'd exhibited herself in a sensuous lesbian campfire scene, and an erotic, and very graphic, love scene with her very well endowed African-American co-star, 'Booster Cockburn'. Which lead to, despite her being only sixteen at the time and him a grizzled thirty-eight, Isabella and Booster had even becoming an 'item'. And tabloid pictures of them sunbathing nude on a beach in Southern France, stories of steamy nights together, lurid orgies, and rumors of her becoming pregnant with his love child filled supermarket checkout lines across the country for months. Conan O'Brien had even morphed their pictures together to show what their children would have looked like.

Then there had been an even bigger stir when Isabella announced said in an interview by the London Times, _"You can take my word that black men are bigger downstairs. I'm now pretty sure this is a statistical fact, not a myth. Penis size may not matter for corporate CEOs, but it does to me. _

_I think that white men have more of a thing about being seen with women who are viewed by others as what's considered sexually desirable. In other words, they lack more in confidence and ego, and care far too much what other's think of them based on what kind of woman they can get. NOT ALL of course, but many think that having some kind of trophy on their arm somehow reflects on them and raises them to a higher level of manliness._

Secondly, it disturbs me that in this day and age mixed race relationships are still seen by some to be taboo. I guess I like to think we've progressed further than this by now. I'm sure that white women like black men because they are a bit mysterious dangerous, powerful and they want to know if indeed the myth is real. Most young black men are extremely ripped, and well endowed. So there you go... 

_I'm pretty sure people prefer seeing a little white girls get broken in half by a black man to watching them pretend to enjoy the lust of a white man. I'd much rather see a "big" black stud with a woman who looks like she can handle it. Tiny women are a little boring, but then I'm a female viewer so my tastes are obviously negligible for a male-catered product. _

_So a more interesting question to ask might be, why are black on white sex websites so prevalent and so widely popular? Is black and white porn reaching mainstream status because of the sheer number of websites out there that heavily promote it? And what is the demographic market being catered to?_

_Any way, if a girls been with a black guy, a white guy's hot dog feels like its being thrown down a wide hallway. Maybe that's why "The mythical 'Black Stud', 'Mandingo Man' and 'Big Black Cock' are as much features of American culture as 'Mom's Apple Pie'. Is it any wonder that white women like me want to taste the forbidden black fruit?" And white women do throw themselves at black men. Why many white men don't have a clue about this and should shut the hell up. Once a white woman has been with the superior black man, white men are a laughing stock. After my first black lover, white men feel like nothing inside of me, and getting me to orgasm was hopeless. I used to think white guys had big penises. But not after I started getting plowed by Black guys. They're hung like horses and they do it like rabbits. _

_And visually it is stimulating. The thought of knowing a black man is longer and thicker gives him a sense of power. It's like I'm with "more of a man." I guess no pun intended. Before I went Black, I really didn't think about it, but now after seeing how well endowment black men are is exciting for me to know 9 out of 10 times when we're in a room I'm with the biggest, and yes that for me makes sex better! And women do care A LOT about the size of a man's penis! _

_It's time that white men faced the hard truth. Size does matter! All other things being equal, a woman is going to choose the black man because of his the larger penis. Who would you choose, Rosie O'Donnell over Pamela Anderson if you had a choice? And black skin is so thick and lush, so sensuous to the touch, like satin and velvet made of flesh. The first time I caressed black skin, it felt like a luxury I shouldn't be able to afford. I craved it more strongly than Manolo Blahnik shoes. But of course, the phrase, "Once you go black, you never go back" is more than the feeling of their skin._

_The down side for the white girl is that once it becomes known that she's been with a black guy, there are a whole lot of white guys who will not date her. Yeah, a lot of white guys say, "Well, she's a coke ho. What do you expect?"_

_  
You can either call them racists or guys who don't want AIDS. Of course lots of white men still want me and I know I'll never face enforced celibacy, but I don't want them. I want black men, and they want me. We look at one another and exchange a visible frisson of sexual energy in the lingering glances. And our attraction is based first on race. We are not those couples who "happen to fall in love" with someone of a different race or more purposefully come together but out of some greater sense of interracial understanding and respect. Not as politically-correct men and women do we seek one another out. _

_And in truth, I'm after the sex, not the ring, and these guys aren't the marrying kind anyway. Yes, it's about the sex!_

_I've been told that white women turn to black men when their sex drives kick into higher gear and their social inhibitions recede into the rearview mirror. It's a "yes, baby, now I'm ready for you" reaction. When we get to the "yes, baby" place, they know it, and they are ready and waiting for us. Black men have more energy, style and edge than white men. They know how to flirt, a nearly lost art among the rest of us. A black man is so damned sexy because he knows how to make a woman feel sexy._

And because their so well endowed, black men have something white guys don't have anymore: confidence in their masculinity, their sexuality. They clearly know they're men. White men appear to be waiting for the latest sociological research study to let them know if they are men or not. Yet black men are gentlemen, something else white men no longer are. They make me feel like a woman, both respected and desired. I can let go of my inhibitions, my need to control, when I am with them. How many white men can treat a woman like a lady and ravish her too?

_I often felt in my 'White Period' that only during heated sex does that little layer of air bubbles between me and the world pop and disappear, leaving me open to intimate connection with my lover. But it takes a lot of humping for two people to get that close. Black men, so alive with erotic electricity, cut through the bubbles with a touch, a caress, a kiss—and they free me—and I can truly touch them. I am like a pampered passenger in a Porsche with an expert driver at the wheel. I know I could suggest a route change, but I never really want to do that._

Until she now, Lizzie had thought Ethan, Gordo, Ronny, and especially her father, had nice cocks. But Lizzie realized how totally wrong she'd been when she visited Isabella at Naples, Italy

**Isabella Ocean Front Villa**

Naples, Italy 

**May 14, 2006**

"Wally is so big and bulgy…and muscular too," Isabella said to Lizzie, as she described her new boyfriend. After a little chuckle she put the palms of her hands together, then pulled them about a foot part. "Well, I got to go…into the city for a photo shoot in the morning. Why don't you sleep in or go for a swim. The Mediterranean is so beautiful this time of year."

"Okay, sounds good," Lizzie replied, her head dropping to her chest. After the long flight to Rome and two hours of catching up in the back of Isabella's Limo, she felt totally exhausted. "But we go clubbing tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

It was nearly 11 AM the next morning when Lizzie returned to Isabella's Villa after her morning run. Believing she had the house all to herself, Lizzie had the surprise of her life when she rushed into her room and discovered a big-black man in the shower.

Her bottom lip dropped to her chest. Lizzie had never seen a naked adult black man and was curious. Standing there licking her lips, Lizzie felt feelings she didn't quite understand. But all she was certain of that it felt really nice. She stood was there for quite awhile.

She was sure that he noticed her checking him out, because his got as big as a house without even touching himself. And as he grew, she'd slowly separated the palms of her hands more than a foot a part.

Lizzie found his cock magnificent. It was incredible, or more precisely she thought, '_He was huge_!' She could honestly swear light seemed to radiate from it! At least 12 inches long and very wide, he had the largest cock she could have ever imagined on a man, or maybe even a donkey. And not saying a word, he turned towards her and put his hands on his hips, a big smile on his face.

Lizzie felt a tingle between her legs as he struck a really hot pose, thrusting his crotch out like something out of a playgirl centerfold, before he asked her, "Hi, you must be Lizzie McGuire. Do you want something?"

"Hi!" Her eyes saying fixed upon his manhood as Lizzie spoke, feeling awkward that she couldn't remember his name even though he was bonking her friend with that big cock of his.

Noticing her pause, he introduced himself. "I'm Wally, it's nice to finally meet you."

Well, I didn't know that it could get so big. Her bottom lip dropped as she pointed at his penis. "Hi, I'm Lizzie."

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes," she blurted out. "You're not just big; you're a God!" Feeling warm and wet between her legs, she reached out to stroke her hand over his strong, smooth chest.

His smile seemed to grow more teeth. He made her laugh when he said, "Thanks! Isabella likes to worship it too!"

She eagerly noticed several large veins pushing out from his otherwise smooth shaft. Topping his monster organ was a large helmeted shape crown, which came to a rounded tip. "Can I get a closer look?" she asked.

"Sure, baby dolly, why not." he answered, thinking whimsically to himself, _' with great power, comes great responsibility. It is my gift. It is my curse.'_

Lizzie was a still a little self-conscious, being only eighteen. But fortunately he was quite casual about it, and even made her laugh when he motioned with his penis for her to join him. She was so fascinated and walked right into the shower still wearing her running clothes. When it got soaked, he just laughed. By this point, Lizzie was all hot and sweaty, but not from running. The water felt wonderful cascading down her supple teenage body.

Lizzie had never let any other man but her father undress her before. She was amazed by how cool, yet hot at the very thought of it made her feel. He began by pulling her sweatshirt up over her head. Tossing it to the floor, he revealed the silky lace underwear beneath. She stood blissfully as he unclasping her bra, and filled his hands with her firm young breasts. Fondled her, his fingers kneading her soft, smooth flesh.

Wally made Lizzie feel like her breasts were image of angelic beauty as he massaged and squeeze them both. And bending forward he filled his mouth. It was just after he suckled on both her hot nipples that she exclaimed, "O, My God, Oh, Mi Gaaaahhhh!"

Then putting a hand up her skirt, Lizzie giggled when he slid both hands down her back to cup her firm little buttocks, squeezing them like ripe fruit. Then he pulled her panties down and…just when she thought he was going to put his finger inside of her…he just lightly ran it along, tickling and stroking her pussy.

Still in complete shock, Lizzie couldn't understand how she could let Wally, a total and complete stranger, touch her. Still, she moaned out pleasurably as her pussy became even wetter. Her body suddenly stiffened, her back arched, as she wailed, "OH WALLY!"

And not wanting to be a stranger in a strange land, she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Feeling enraptured in the sexual adventure, Lizzie gave Wally a long wet kiss as he rubbed his naked body against hers.

The kiss was simple and touching at first. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to receive his tongue. Exploring, his tongue pressed back eager. Their hungry tongues tangled back and forth until she finally relented and let his tongue slip inside her mouth. At the same time, his hand drifted down towards her virginity. He began to rub her again as she sucked on his tongue.

Then they stood facing each, just starring at each other for a moment, before he picked up bottle of shampoo and, to Lizzie's delight, began washing her hair. She'd never had a man do that before. It felt so good, she giggled. He rubbed her scalp, and then temples. And sticking straight out, his penis rubbed against her. It felt hot against her stomach.

But he didn't stop there. He sprayed body wash into his hand, then handed me the bottle. Wally rubbed my shoulders, my back, and then, his hands going lower and lower before filling with her breasts.

After washing the hard muscles of his smooth chest, Lizzie asked if she could touch his penis. He answered only with a big grin, and that's when she held it for the first time. Well, grasping it like a banana, she soaped it down. But he was SO BIG! It was unbelievable. She couldn't get her fingers round the whole thing. She stroked the big head and it felt silky smooth as his veins pulsated in her hand. It even got larger...until it seemed like it was bigger than her leg! And It really stuck out. Lizzie would never forget how, when she reached down and around to wash his butt, it seemed to have a mind of its own, and it got stuck.

She'd been titty fucked before, but it felt so hot having such a big penis between her wet breasts. It made cool squeaky noises. She could feel his knees weaken as, the naughty nymph that she is, played with his nuts. They were so big, each one of them was big enough to fill her hand as he left big sticky drops of precum on her breasts. That was when she asked him, "Wally, why is my father's penis so much smaller than yours?" She didn't bother to think about Gordo's four-inch floppy.

"Black men," Wally told me, "are blessed with bigger love muscles than white men."

While she was still technically a virgin, Lizzie had been around a little. Her eyes grew huge. While she involuntarily put a hand over my vagina, she just had to ask him, "You put that whole thing in Isabella?"

"Yeah, she can't get enough. Yeah, and oh man, does she love it in ass" he told her with a big, toothy grin. The gazing into her eyes, he added, "That's why Isabella loves me so much."

Lizzie had to omit that she was very horny. Her eyes wandered down to the big black cock still between her breasts, and shivered with desire. But she was confused. She'd never thought much about having sex with black men before and blurted out, "But you're a black, why don't you like black women?"

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. All around we have sadden ourselves with disgrace of discrimination. But people are like the rainbow, full of variety of colors. When we come together in compassion, we are the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. You can't get any richer then that."

Lizzie look of misbelieve morphed into understand as Wally continued. "All men have a weakness for something, whether it is large breasts, long shapely legs, long flowing hair, etc. My weakness just happens to be for women of a lighter skin than myself. Although I do find black women and Hispanic women to be very sexy, white women enamor me. Maybe it's a weakness, but I think they're more appreciative, and easier to get along with. I can't get enough of that creamy skin. And…" he paused for to emphasizes the hungry look in his eyes, "they know how to satisfy a real man."

Lizzie stood speechless, shifting her weight trying to take in what she'd been told, before he asked, "What's the matter? Do you have a problem with black people? Knowing your friend, I wouldn't have thought better of you."

The accusation did sting. Besides for Lenny, Lizzie had never really thought that much about having sex with black men. She wasn't sure if that made her a racist or not, she'd never considered myself one. But his hard muscular body was very eye opening to say the least. Still confused, Lizzie continued to stare silently at his cock, lacking the words to answer.

Breaking the awkward silence, he said, "Baby doll," using his nickname for Lizzie for the first time. "It really doesn't matter what color your are. Many people sadden themselves with disgrace of hate, when beauty is really in the eyes of the beholder."

Well, at first Lizzie wasn't sure what to make of his explanation. Perhaps, she thought, he wasn't telling me the whole truth. But a foot long log of hard brown sausage is kind of scary to a young teenage girl. It was also an awaking too. She took hold his penis again, to examine it more closely.

"I just need to get you a little more lubed up first. " He then ran his fingers cautiously over her tight, wet pussy. His anxious fingers parted her smooth labia. Slipping his index finger inside Lizzie, she moaned softly. He began humping his finger in and out of her pussy. And as they cuddled under the showerhead, to clam her fears, he told her, "Don't worry, some day you'll love it just like Isabella does."

'_What?'_ Lizzie shouted to herself. She felt like he was talking to her like a baby or something. Because I'd been around a few blocks, or so she thought, Lizzie shot back, "Wally, I've been with men before."

He must have thought that really Lizzie meant that she hadn't lost her cherry, so he said, "Here." Grabbing hold of his penis with his right hand, he filled his left with her right butt cheek. Wally placed the fist-sized crown of his foot-long love tool against the opening to Lizzie's vagina, and grunted as the tip of his prick slipped between her swollen pussy-lips.

Enjoying how Lizzie's incredibly tight pussy clenched the end of his thick shaft, Wally could smell the unmistakable musty aroma of a young girls excited pussy. "You want me to put this right in here, don't you honey."

As he began to position his cock to enter Lizzie, she caught her breath and said, "We need some protection."

"I don't need protection," Wally replied as the black head of his cock began to part her pink labia.

"I mean protection so I don't get pregnant," she pleaded.

"That don't bother me none. I love to make babies with white girls," he said. "Now I'm not wearing no rubber. If you want my cock, we're going to fuck skin to skin. Do you want my cock, or don't you?" he challenged glaring at her while the head of his massive black tool began to disappear into her.

That taste of penis felt so good; she needed more! Lizzie was desperate, overwhelmed by a mixture of lust and fear.

"Yes, I want your cock!" she blurted out. In five seconds Lizzie completely forgot the whole condom issue.

"You were getting it anyway," he chuckled as he slowly began to slide further into her. He entered slowly, backed out a little way, and then entered a little deeper.

She tensed, feeling her vagina stretching, slowly accommodating his girth. The pain she felt was overwhelmed by an incredible sense of fullness. Lizzie couldn't quite believe that she was accommodating such a big cock. The sensation of being Soul-Fucked, was overcoming the pain and fear. 'Oh Yeahhhh,' she was getting into it. No one had ever moved or touched her that way.

"Unngh...g god! Ahhh slow down, h hur...Ohhh!" She wailed and wailed and was lost in her own wailing.

Lizzie did not know what she was screeching about, but she learned what so many white women mean they say you feel "transported".

Lizzie could not compare what she felt to the sensuality. She did have with a boyfriend. But there was no comparison because it was so vastly superior and different.

Wally kept slowly working himself into her until he completely filled my vagina and hit up against her cervix.

"I'm going to love fucking you; you're so nice and tight," he said as he began slowly stroking in and out, threaten to thrusting deep into her to stimulate all of her vagina with each stroke.

Lizzie caught sight of them in a mirror. She saw a little white girl allowing herself to be ravaged by a rutting black man. She couldn't believe how erotic that vision was at that moment.

"Do you like being fucked by a real cock?" he challenged.

"Oh yes, fuck me!" Lizzie yelled. "I love your cock!" His cock felt so good. She couldn't remember ever feeling so alive.

They were standing in there naked in the shower, with the head of his enormous cock crammed into her pussy. Lizzie would always remember how Wally smiled like the canary bird that got the pussycat. "I'll give it to you slow, and sweet," he told her. "Sweet, just like that pussy of yours."

At first Lizzie considered this was…excuse the pun…no big deal. She'd thought she was up to it. But she immediately discovered that Wally' black love tool was totally different than Ronny's and Gordo's, and even her fathers when he pushed forward just a bit. Parting more of the smooth labia, it felt like she was being ripped it wide open. A mathematician would describe it was of an entirely greater order of magnitude, but to a layman like her, it felt like a tree trunk was trying to ram into her! _'Damn, you could part the red sea with his cock, or…how a duck would feel being fuck by a steer.' _she thought. And that was from just the first inch of his heart-shaped crown, he still had eleven more to go!

Yet, at the same time, his little pinky, buried up to his knuckle in my butt, felt huge compared to Gordo's little pecker! Just then he put his lips on hers and joined their tongues together again. Lizzie got all giggly again as he started humping his little finger into her anus as his glorious meat throbbing inside the lips of her aching vagina. Wally tried rubbing his cock up and down, but she was way too tight for that. And while in unbelievable pain, at the same time, it felt totally assume to her. Beyond assume actually!

It was just then, a hot flash that Lizzie's world turned upside down. Her heart began to race, her pulse quicken. Her whole body shook with the ultimate pleasure, which only women can know. She cummed so hard her juice squirted out, covering the top of his heart-shape love tool!

Wally parted her legs a bit, and had Lizzie wrap her arms around his neck to take the weight off her legs. He took his time to rub it around the length of her slit to make her purr and moan. Loving how she responded, he continued to rub his cock against her love whole. Lizzie became wetter and slicker the more he persisted. He moved it ever so slowly up and down, exploring the opening, forcing the velvety tip of his prick into her tight warm moist canal.

Pressing harder, he could feel his hardness painfully prod apart her split peach as his bulbous tip found its way inside. And as her cunt lips parted, he felt them envelop his cock head. Slowly he slid more his stiff dick into her supple, virgin cunt. Lizzie let out a small gasp as his cockhead pushed aside the outer walls. Deep in his throat he mimed Lizzie's mild moans as he felt her tender walls wrap around his hard flesh.

Wally couldn't believe the sensation of his dick that was tightly clamped in Lizzie's hot moist hole. The head of his cock felt ready to explode, feeling warmth and wetness like he'd never experience before.

"Ooh, it hurts…but I want more!" Lizzie begged, pausing for only a moment before uttering. "Please! Give me more," she begged, while squeezing his ass and one of his nipples. "PLEASE, FUCK ME! PUT IT ALL IN ME! Goddamn! I can't believe it, Wally. It hurts so much. I can't believe it. Your big black cock is actually in me! Ooh God! We're so close! "

"God, I needed your little white pussy!" he gasped back. "I just got to have it."

"Well, fuck me you big black stud. Do it again and again. Please, pretty please...oh god I want it. And…I want it in ass too!"

He looked down into her bright eyes. They were at other point of no return and he felt his hesitation. Wally almost laughed when he notice a bead of pre-cum drip from the tip of cock hang down to the floor.

"More than I've ever been sure of anything. Fuck me," Lizzie whispered. Then switching to a silly imitation of Vietnamese whore, she said, "I show you good time. You fuck my little virgin pussy long time."

Surrounded by my warmth, her pussy lips stretched taunt around his big cockhead, filling her completely. Lizzie could tell the heat, the wetness, and the tightness of her pussy totally stimulating every nerve ending in his cockhead was bringing him to the edge. All the pleasure of a beautiful white girl giving herself to him was overwhelming to both his mind and senses. "You are such a demanding little brat, you know that?" he told her.

"Wrong, I'm a cute and sexy demanding little hoe," Lizzie said with an adorable grin.

"Since you ask so nice, you can count on that, slut. I'm going to put it all there and let it stay a while! You're going to love being my ho! And there's saying no."

"Go ahead. Make me your bitch. Make you're self at home in this little white girl," she told him.

"Oh! You're so tight sweetheart," he moaned, feeling the walls of her little pussy compress even tighter around the end of his cock.

"Tighter than Isabella?" panted Sue.

"Yessss! Fuck, yessss! Much tighter than Kate Sanders too! ... Oh, God!" he groaned.

Sue replied with a smile, happy in the knowledge that she was a better fuck than her friends. But she didn't bother to worry about that as lust boiled in her brain. _'Isabelle can join us later.' _Lizzie thought.

"Man are you tight! You never been fucked by a real man before, have you?"

"No, I've never…" she answered truthfully. "Oh, Wally!" Lizzie squealed with delight." Fuck me! Fuck me hard, Black Daddy! Harder! Hurt me! Fill me up. I want to feel you're cum in me! Fuck me like a whore!" All she wanted was for him to fuck my brains out.

Feeling her own orgasm building a new, knowing that she would soon cum again ... and soon. She entwined him with her supple legs. Her heels tapped his ass, trying to force him in deeper. "I love your cock!" she whispered, his cock felt so good. She couldn't remember ever feeling so alive. Euphoria! Before long, she was lost in another, stronger orgasm. She rolled her head, arched her back, dipped and rolled her hips as waves of ecstasy coursed through every fiber of her body. Just then he bent forward and French kissed Lizzie again.

"Wally, please shove all of that big beautiful black cock in me! Fuck me! Make me your fucken white slut!"

"I'm going to cum!" he yelled out.

Aaaaaah

Aaaaaah

Aaaaaah

AAAaaaaaAAA . . .!"

Immediately, Lizzie responded with her own orgasm. "Oh God! OH GOD! AAAAAAAA!"

In the middle of her orgasm, Wally paused, and she felt his hot cum blast into her as she continued gyrating her hips around his thick rod. "Yes, finish it, cum in me, you bastard," she found myself saying. Lizzie couldn't believe how aroused she was.

"We've just started," he said through clenched teeth.

She was expecting him to go limp and withdraw, but his cock remained rock solid, imbedded deep in her cunt, prolonging Lizzie's orgasm as her vaginal muscles contracted, milking the semen from him.

In the midst of her euphoria, Wally shifted the two of them slightly; changing the angle his cock entered her.

She felt him probing against her cervix until he managed to lodge the head of his penis in the cervix opening and begin to push further into her, which caused a sharp stab of pain.

"Wally, stop, that hurts!" she cried out. But at the same time, she spread her legs even further. She had to submit. She was fully conquered under the spell of that magnificent black man. She was his to do with as he pleased.

Ignoring her protests, he used his strength and weight to drive his cock head fully into her womb.

"Oh god, no!" Lizzie screamed in pain, feeling as if she had been slammed in the gut. The pain was paralyzing. His cock had invaded the very core of her womanhood!  
She screamed again and went silent. Her body tensed and then went limp.

She screamed again as her womb and cervix went into spasms around the invading cock. Wally skillfully ground and twisted his cock, grinding and twisting her cervix. She fought for breath as the most intense orgasm over took her. The pain was so great! She blacked out for a moment only to awake to a continuous orgasm of unimaginable intensity. Kaleidoscope colors and images raced through her head.

In the midst of her orgasmic hysteria, Lizzie heard him say, "Now you know what its like for a little white girl to be Soul-Fucked by a real man!" 

Lizzie came again and her hot pussy juices ran down her ass crack and down his shaft, covering his balls. Wally kept pumping into her as he leaned forward and laid over her.

She continued thrashing her body. But at times she went involuntary going limp. Her arms and legs still wrapped around her violator. She cried! She screamed in a mixture of ecstasy and agony again and again interrupted by periods of silence. Her womb and cervix contracted involuntarily. It hurt so much, but it hurt so good! Her womb convulsed painfully and deliciously around an inhumanly large cock buried deep where it didn't belong! And it was a black cock!

Not the cock of her father or one of her boy friends, but the cock of a huge, angry, rutting black man who was about to again spill his seed deep into her! In paradise, she couldn't stop cumming! The soul of her womanhood was wrapped tightly and fully around the cock of a man not of her race! That, in it self made her glow even brighter!

Lizzie had never thought she could feel so good, but she was in for an even bigger surprised, because right after she came, the floodgates opened. Exhausted, she let out a soft mewing sound as her tight velvet sheath hungrily milked away as he approached his explosion, soon to inundated Lizzie's lusty silt with his cum as her wonderful spasms set him off.

Wally tensed and grunted and she knew he was cumming. He pumped his sperm directly into her womb! All the while, she thrashed in unbelievable and indescribable ecstasy beneath him. At that moment, in the brain-numbed haze of continuous orgasm, Lizzie didn't care if she was being impregnated. Her body trembled occasionally as she came down from her sexual high.

Wally laid partially on top of her, his cock slowly softening and withdrawing, its slightest twitch causing her cervix to tingle. Lizzie had no concept of time. With no idea how long she had been in orgasm, she was ragged, shattered, conquered. She lay there in pain, sore, but at the same time relaxed and totally satisfied. The smell of her own pussy filled the room, and was covered in their mingled sweat and lying in a huge pool of cum.  
'_Oh shit!'_ she realized._ "Wally's came inside me, at least twice, hard!'_

Sorrowfully, Wally pulled back, removing his cock from Lizzie's glove tight pussy. And as he did so, her stretched cunt-lips pulled outward clinging to his thick knob. His prick head glistened as her pussy-juice dripped from his tip. With a distinctive sucking sound, his huge member popped out of her as what seemed like gallons of white, creamy cum was exploding from his big black rod. And it was a mess. Most of it splashed all over her stomach, her breasts, her legs, and even her face. It even got onto my hair. Then she realized that he'd left a warm, sticky gift inside of her pussy, as the backpressure of his load begin to push the cum out.

Wally then let her catch her breath for along moment before he told her, "There is something else I really want to do to you. And I know you'll really like it." Wally pushed Lizzie down in front of him as he made his way down to her neatly trimmed blonde bush.

He then knelt before Lizzie and spread her legs. And she giggled again as his hands slithered up her inner thighs. Her skin was like warm velvet, soft and supple with youth. He kissed her ticklish, smooth teen's thighs, raising goose bumps as he went towards her pussy. She moaned with anticipation. She could hardly wait for the touch of his tongue.

Inhaling her musky scent, Wally grinning wolfishly. "Mmmm, your pussy is so sexy, so very sexy."

Covered in sweet, her blood seemed to boiling over. "YES! Eat my pussy," she exclaimed. "I'm your little personal white whore. I want you to do me and Isabella after were done, please!"

Soon, in total utter ecstasy, Lizzie came again. With Wally's tongue plunging into her pussy, she swooned and literally melted in his strong arms. He had to hold her in his strong arms for what felt like hours as she caught her breath. But still breathing heavily, she looked into his eyes and he gave her another tender, passionate kiss. She returned it gratefully, his body slowly beginning to relax, even though his penis was still hard.

"You were afraid I'd bust you wide open, weren't you? See, it didn't hurt all that much, did it? " In his embrace, he smiled down at Lizzie before French kissing her yet again. Then he reached down to scope a large gob of his thick milky cum, and thrust his wet fingers into her mouth.

"Here's a little taste of black seed. Once a pretty white ho like you gets some, she's always back for more." But then he paused, looking thoughtfully at Lizzie, before adding, "Another day, okay"?"

Lizzie tasted his cum. It had a creamy, warm texture, like a lightly salted latté. And it was so yummy! All that cum she'd tasted before did his no justice. Still, she wasn't sure what to do. She hardly knew this guy, and here she was in the shower with him, his cum cover finger in my mouth. But he kept looking at her, his eyes urging her to swallow it down, so Lizzie did it. "Tastes good, doesn't it?"

When Wally saw her swallow, his face lit up in the cutest little smile. And Lizzie suddenly understood the second reason why Isabella fell for him

Still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. Because she hardly knew this guy, Lizzie's faced turned red as she nodded. But she knew that she'd never forget his taste. It was so yummy!

When Wally finished feeding Lizzie all of his cum, he had her turn around. And that's when she found out about the thing all black men have for big butts. Because, after slapping her butt, he fucked her up her 'bony little ass'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lizzie Goes Black!**

**Chapter 7.**

**California 2006**

Lizzie soon realized that everything Isabella told her about black men, particularly muscular black men with tight butts and strong legs attracted her. It was not something that a single blonde girl coming from the lily-white small town knew much about, but the thought never failed to arouse Lizzie. When the elevator arrived, the man put his arm around his girlfriend and stepped on. Lizzie climbed on with them last night.

Now lying on her bed, Lizzie reminiscence was again interrupted by her neighbors. Now the woman's gasps and moans rising over the top of the heavy pulse of bass coming through the walls, made it feel like being there. Lizzie took another sip of wine, letting it slide down the back of her throat as she settles against a wall of pillows behind her. She shut her eyes and imagined the couple making love next door. In her mind she could see his strong, dark fingers running up and down her smooth white thigh; his hands reaching up to cup her small breasts; his thick, full lips pressing down on her mouth; her eyes widening in pleasure and appreciation as he pushes his black manhood deep inside her.

Lizzie reached into the bottom drawer of her nightstand for her vibrator. She fumbled for it anxiously, ready to play out her fantasy. In her mind she is strapped to a huge, waist-high table in a dark room lit by a single light. Her arms and legs are spread painfully wide with her wrists and ankles tied by nylon cords to steel posts at each corner of the table. She is naked; her sex bared and vulnerable. Out of the shadows she sees the silhouette of a heavily muscled black man enter. He walks slowly toward her. As he moves closer she sees that he is naked as well. Her hungry eyes travel the length of his rugged, chiseled physique, starting with his enormous shoulders and chest, continuing down to his narrow waist, lingering on the thick penis hanging heavy and fully exposed, moving next to his muscular thighs and legs. She feels the lust boiling inside as he stands in front of her, examining the space between her legs. The sight of his powerful naked body sends currents of aching desire through her, but she can only lift her head inches to watch him. She wonders if he can see the effect he has on her. Her nipples are erect and throbbing; the wetness inside her is now dripping down her inner thighs. The seconds tick by with agonizing slowness as he waits, growing steadily harder and thicker. She struggles to watch the transformation. The impossibly long shaft expands and curves to the left; the huge head awakens and emerges from the veined sheath of the fleshy foreskin, the pendulous balls are slung low in their sack like dark eggs, filled with fertile juice. His powerful body, his naked sex, thrills her. She anticipates the touch of his body, the contrast of his skin on hers, the pleasure of her flesh being parted, yielding to the thick mass between his legs, the physical act of coupling, her wetness, the pulsing throb of the male organ in her, the fullness, the completeness.

On her bed, Lizzie rubs the vibrator feverishly against her clitoris, imagining him moving closer, rubbing the head of his enormous erection against her. When she can stand it no longer, she shoves the vibrator fully inside her, shuddering with pleasure as she feels him thrusting deeper and deeper, again and again. From next door, she hears the bucking sounds of the bed against the wall, timing her ecstatic screams with those of the woman as she climaxes.

At 3 PM later that day, Lizzie opened the front door of her apartment and heads down the hallway in her jogging shorts to check on her clothes in the laundry room before she going running. When she opens the door, she discovered her neighbor, the black man, holding up a pair of her wispy thong underwear that he's pulled out of the dryer.

"Excuse me," Lizzie said, reddening. "Do you mind?"

The man smiled, lifting an eyebrow in amusement, holding out the underwear out to her on the end of his finger. "My favorite kind," he said grinning.

Lizzie took the underwear, then leaned over and, without saying a word, began pulling her clothes out of the dryer. She pressed the wad of dried clothes close to her chest and slammed the dryer door shut with her foot.

"Nice day for a run," he said as she turned and left.

To hell with the run, Lizzie thought as she returned home, slamming the front door of her apartment behind her. She dumped the laundry on her bed, striped off her running shorts and shirt and stood naked in front of the full-length double mirrors on her closet doors. She has the classic Southern California look: shoulder length blond hair, her mother's fine features, and large firm breasts. She touched the tips of her nipples then ran her fingers through her hair while checking out her ass in the mirror. Everything looks good, she told herself, better than good.

Through the wall of her apartment she again heard the pulse of music. She wrapped a towel around her and went into the living room. Through the glass door of her patio she saw the beckoning blue water of the deserted pool in the courtyard below. When she opened the glass door to the patio the whoosh of sub-sonic bass hits her full force. The air was punctuated by a rapper's angry volley. On the patio next door, several black men leaned against the balcony rail. One of them spotted her and motions to his friend.

Lizzie closed the door and went back into her bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt a thrill run down her spine. "Why not?" She told herself. A few seconds later, she began searching in the second drawer of her dresser. Toward the back she found the white bathing suit with the blue trim that she bought on a dare from Isabella back in Rome. They told her to wear it when they went to the French Riviera, but she never did. The fabric is transparent and sheer. She let the towel drop and stepped into the bottom of the bathing suit, pulling it up to her waist, feeling the narrow fabric of the thong ride up tight into the crack of her ass. In the front, fringes of dark pubic hair peak out from either side of the skimpy white fabric. She went into the bathroom, found her safety razor and carefully shaved, leaving a thin narrow strip of hair above her pussy. Then she massaged baby oil over her skin, before going back into the bedroom to slip the bathing suit back on. Through the fabric she could see the faint line of pubic hair that she left behind. Then she slid the top on and adjusted the cups over her breasts. The dark saucers of her nipples shown through the gauzy material and the hard tips jutted out against the fabric. All of a sudden she felt a little dizzy and light-headed. She wrapped the towel around her again. After Lizzie found her red baseball cap and sunglasses in her top drawer, she shoved a magazine and sunscreen into her canvas tote.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Out in the bright sun, Lizzie sensed the eyes of the men on the balcony shifting in her direction as she entered the pool area. From behind her dark lenses she saw that they were watching her as she made her way along the perimeter of the pool and dropped her bag onto one of the chaise lounges. For a moment she hesitated, questioning her foolishness and the reason for what she is doing.

She took off her hat and shook her hair. Then she removed the towel from around her waist. She felt a thrilling surge of heat rise up in her. From the balcony a chorus of low animal whistles and catcalls rose above the music. She felt exhilarated - intoxicated by the erotic charge of showing off her nearly naked body to a gallery of admiring black men. Emboldened, she removed her sunglasses, turned and walked toward the shallow end of the pool, revealing her pale white ass to them. The voices on the balcony grow louder as she reached the pool edge and dipped her toe into the cool water. Then she descended the steps, feeling the water at her ankles, then her calves, her thighs, and then at her waist. In one fluid motion she pushed off and swam underwater until surfacing breathless at the other end, reaching up to grasp the edge of the pool, and cleared the water from her eyes. Then she swam the short distance to the steel ladder on the far side of the pool and climbed out.

The water trailed through her hair and down her back. She made sure the men on the balcony get a good long look at her bare ass as she walked back toward her lounge chair. As she leaned over and spread her towel out, treating them to another unobstructed view for several seconds longer, then she put her sunglasses on and laid down on her back. Her nipples hard and the dark patch of pubic hair show clearly through the wet fabric of her bathing suit. The heat of the sun beat down on her as she watched the confusion on the balcony through half shut eyes.

A few minutes later she heard the patio door open. She looked over and saw her neighbor walking over toward her. On the balcony the men are laughing and shouting encouragement at him over the music. As he walked toward her, his big smile suddenly turning serious.

"I want to apologize about this morning," he told her. "That was rude. I'm Sean, by the way. We've never really met."

"No problem," she said, smiling. "I'm Lizzie."

"I'm having some friends over. You're welcome to hang with us if you want."

"That would be fun." Lizzie hesitated, smiling coyly. "Am I safe?

Sean looked at her, amused. "Right now, I'd say you're looking very dangerous. Which I like."

"Maybe I should go back to my place and change?" she asked.

"Nah. Wear what you got on."

The men were waiting for Sean and Lizzie when they came through the front door. As Lizzie hoped, they were all young, athletic black men like Sean. As he introduced her to them, she felt the smoldering heat of anticipation as they study her excited nipples and bare ass. It doesn't really matter what their names are, Kenton, Jason, Aaron, Curtis. All that matters is the promise of their young, hard bodies and satisfying the lust between her legs.

The stereo system is blasting. On each wall beveled mirrors reach from floor to ceiling. A football pregame show played on a wide screen HDTV in the middle of the living room.

"You like football?" one of them asks. "We can change it."

"I'm kind of in the mood for something else," she said.

"I hear that," one of the other men said, smiling broadly. "Anything you suggest?"

"Surprise me," Lizzie said with a laugh.

One of the men reached for the remote and switched the channel to a porn station showing two naked women kissing and fondling each other's breasts.

"Now, there's some shit I can get behind," one of them said, indicating the women on the TV.

"I like the shit right here in front of me," another said pointing at Lizzie.

"You want something to drink?" Sean asked her. "A beer?"

"Sure," she answered, standing in the middle of the men enjoying the excitement and attention.

"That is one beautiful ass you got on you girl," one said. He reached over and touched her firm ass as she watches. "Hot too," he said, laughing, pulling his finger away quickly like it's burned. The other men laugh with him.

Sean returned with the beer and handed it to her. She takes a sip. "That tastes good," she says. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror, catching her reflection and the men eyeing her body. She rubbed the beer can against the side of her face, then her ass, then over her breasts, making her nipples hard through the gauzy fabric.

The men sense her silent invitation, converging slowly, running their hands over her body. In the mirror she watched herself as the tallest of the men ran his fingers through her hair, then took her face in his hand, leaning down to kiss her with his full thick lips. She felt a sudden surge of wetness soak the narrow thong of her bathing suit bottom as he pushed his tongue deep inside her mouth. At the same time she feels the thin material being pulled aside by strong, probing fingers.

"Oh, yeah," she said, encouraging them.

An electric wave of pleasure rushed through her as her juices flow free. Restless fingers searched her pussy and clit. The men pulled the sheer fabric of the thong down to her angles then scoot the bathing suit top up, exposing her breasts. A pair of mouths descended on her nipples and began sucking.

"Oh, God," she moaned.

One of the men knelt down between her legs. Immediately, she felt hot moist breath as her lips are pulled apart and a tongue began flicking back and forth over her swollen clit. She closed her eyes, savoring the pleasure. A strong insistent finger shoved up inside her, then two fingers. She opened her eyes.

In the mirror she watched the dreamlike vision of four black men stroking her, squeezing her, sucking her. She turned her head to the side and saw Sean standing off to the side watching her. For a moment her attention was drawn to his face. He lifted the beer to his lips and drank slowly.

She turned her attention back to the mirror and the sight of four strong, horny black men surrounding her. Ten hands swarm over her entire body, traveling up her back to her shoulders, then down to her calves and legs, returning again and again to feast on her soaking inner thighs. She spread her legs to allow easy entry to her moist center. The fever builds in her. She felt the tidal surge of her climax building, rising slow and steady. All the time the hands, the fingers, the mouths never stop rubbing, pushing, and sucking. Suddenly her body grew rigid. In the mirror her mouth widen into a silent scream. She leaned her head back as the first shattering wave hits her. Her body contracted violently; her legs buckling. A second wave crashed inside her. Her head spun and she felt like she was drowning. She heard an anguished scream but it didn't sound like her. She sunk down to her knees and felt the juices gushing from her. She closed her eyes as two men lower her to her knees.

When she opened her eyes, her face was level with the crotch of one of the men. She could see the mass of his swollen erection pressing insistently against the fabric of his pants. The man unzipped his pants and reached inside. He pulled himself loose and hung his limp penis in her face. Instinctively, her pussy contracted and she felt the wetness between her legs again. She reached forward and put the big head in her mouth, sucking on it slowly and deliberately. After a minute the man stepped back, pulled his pants off, then returned, shoving his stiffening prick back in her mouth.

"Suck that black dick," he commanded.

In the mirrors around the room she could see his muscular legs and ass flexing rhythmically as his dick went back and forth, in and out of her mouth. Her pussy smoldered as his lean black body pushed up against her white skin. After a few seconds he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing a rippled set of abdominal muscles. Seeing this ignited her imagination, reminding her why Isabella liked black men. Hard abs and big dicks turn her on. She ran her hands hungrily over the hard coils of his stomach. The feel of his body, the sight of his black skin against hers, the salty taste of him in her mouth, the musky smell of his crotch made her pussy tingle.

All around, the other men begin unzipping their pants and pulling their shirts off. Her head spun as she watched the men strip. The prospect of five black studs fucking her stoked the heat higher. The men kick their clothes to the side. Two men stood on either side of her, hanging their naked cocks within reach. She took one in each hand while still sucking on the man in front of her. A moment later she felt hot fingers searching between her legs, rubbing the sensitive knob of her clit. Instinctively, she pushed herself against him, moving her hips up and down.

"Bitch likes that," one of them said to another.

She spread her legs so the fingers could get inside deeper. She liked the feeling of their hands all over her body, on her breasts and nipples, on her pussy and clit while she sucked the cock in front of her, feeling it swell, expand and harden. She stroked the cocks on either side of her, pulling her mouth away, long enough to admire their lean, muscular bodies. The tight asses that she loved so much were perfectly displayed in the floor to ceiling mirrors. She reached over to suck the man on her right, noticing the dense crop of black hair above his thick cock. She took him in her hand, impressed by the size and the drooping weight that extended past her fist. She wrapped her lips around the head, sucking slowly, methodically, as she stroked the thick root at its base, up and down.

"That's it baby," he said, holding her head between his hands.

Off to the side, Lizzie sees Sean stripping naked. His body was massive and heavily developed like a body builder. Like the others, his penis was dark, but thicker and more heavily veined. He stroked himself all the way down to a flared head the size of cue ball. She paused for a moment, watching him in fascination while fingers probe her wet hole from behind. Her pussy contracted thinking about him, anticipating the size and feel of him inside her.

She resumed sucking on the man in front of her. After a few minutes he stepped back and Sean walked over to take his place. Veins course through his powerful biceps and chest, down to his muscular ass and legs. She pushed her sweat soaked hair back from her forehead with one hand and reached for him with the other. He is limp, but swollen. Her fingers strain to close around him. She stroked him slowly, feeling his thickness and length. Another flood of wetness flowed out of her again. As she stroked him, a clear bead of cum formed at the tip of his cock. She licked it, and then takes him in her mouth. The thick head filled her mouth as she worked her way down, swallowing as much of him as she could handle. Behind her the fingers reached up, massaging her feverish cunt, pushing in again and again. She pulled away from his cock for a moment, stroking him hungrily as she watched, feeling the hot juices streaming out of her. She leaned back, looking over at the mirror as another pair of hands massaged her aching breasts and nipples while she held Sean's swollen cock in her hand. Her tongue traces a long trail along the underside until she reached the tip and puts him back in her mouth.

"Suck it," he told her. "Deeper." He putted his hands on the back of her head and pushed into her mouth.

"Mmmmmm..." she moaned. She held him in her mouth for several seconds before releases him panting.

"Come on," another said at her side. "Keep stroking that dick."

She tightens her grip on each of the men to her side and pumped up and down. Sean held the shaft of his swollen penis in his right hand, and guided the head back in her mouth. She opened wide to take him again, feeling him push toward the back of her throat.

"Come on," he said. "Take the whole thing. That's it, come on. Take it all."

She strained to fit him in, straightening her neck as he pushed deeper down her throat.

"That's it, baby. Keep going," he told her.

She pushed forward until her lips reach the wiry black hair clustered around the root of his penis. He held her head until she couldn't stand it any longer, then pulled free of him and started coughing violently.

When she stopped, the men push her onto her back and spread her legs apart. She was ready to be fucked, but she wasn't prepared for what came next. One of the men knelt between her legs, holding her open with his fingers, and then entered her with one hard stabbing motion that took her breath away. The sensation of his thick tool disappearing into her white hole for the first time made her wetter and hornier than she has ever been. His thrusts were slow and intense, building in rhythm, pushing in, then pulling out. In the mirror she saw the smooth powerful cheeks of his ass flex each time he drove into her. With each thrust she felt him hardening, expanding, filling her. His thick prick made sloshing noises as he entered and re-entered her. Her pussy contracted and flowed with hot juice.

"God, God, God, your so tight," he moaned as yet another spasm ran through him even after he had nothing left to give. "I love that juicy, white pussy!"

The musky smell of sweat and sex fills the room. She realized she has never been fucked like this before - really fucked - and it made her hotter than she had ever been before. One of the men straddled her face and hangs the head of his limp cock in front of her mouth, beckoning her to take it. She liked the look of it, the taste of it, the feel of it.

At first she considered this was…excuse the pun…no big deal. Lizzie thought she was up to and knew what was coming. But immediately she discovered that black love tools were totally different than Gordo, Ethan and even Larry's, when he pushed forward just a bit. It felt like she was being ripped it wide open. A mathematician would describe it was of an entirely greater order of magnitude, but to a layman like Lizzie, it felt like a tree trunk was trying to ram into her. _'Damn, you could part the red sea with his cock, or…how a duck would feel being fuck by a steer.' _she thought. And there were still four black studs left to go.

Yet, at the same time, the little pinky, buried up to the knuckle in her butt, felt huge compared to the little white peckers she'd had. That was when put his lips on hers and joined their tongues together. And she got all giggly as he started humping his little finger into her anus, feeling his glorious meat throbbing inside the lips of her aching vagina. Then he tried rubbing his cock up and down, but she was way too tight for that. And while in unbelievable pain, at the same time, it felt totally assume. Beyond assume actually!

Recovering her breath, Lizzie shouted, "Don't stop, keep ramming into your little, white fuck toy." Using the theme from TV show Cops, in erotic ecstasy she started to sing. "White girl! White girl! What's ya going to do when big black man cums in you. White girl! White girl! What's ya going to when big black men cums in you."

He nodded agreeably. Her voice was pretty good and her pussy was tight. Her inner muscles clenched around him like an oiled fist clamping so hard it almost hurt. Latching on to her ass and squeezing her left breast, he enjoyed it so immensely, that he had to laugh. "Your so…fucken hot."

After several minutes of fucking, the first man pulled away and another took his turn with her. The first came around to her face and shoved his wet cock, glistening with her juice, in her mouth. She has never tasted herself, freshly fucked, like that before. Lizzie felt wanton, like a whore, wild and free. One dick becomes another. Each man took his turn, climbing on and off her, returning to her mouth after they've been in her, hanging their wet cocks in her face for her to clean.

Finally, Sean approached her and she felt an animal lust she has never felt before. He pushed into her slowly, letting her savor his fullness and length. She watched herself in the mirror through half open eyes as he impaled her.

"Ohhhh, fuck..." she exclaimed.

"That's right, baby," he said.

Then he pulled out slowly and pushed himself back in. Every stroke was long and incredible. All she could think about now was having that long, thick dick going deeper inside her. Each time he pulled back, she waited, gasping, anticipating him going so deep that he hit up against a wall deep inside her. She loved the fullness of him, the blood engorged veins on his beautiful cock and those of the other men, their dark bodies, his muscular arms, his skin, the wonderful, intoxicating sight of his immense black cock appearing and disappearing into her blond, white cunt. Her pussy shuddered as he entered her again and again, harder and harder. She rolled her head.

"How's that baby? You like that?"

"Oh, yeah," she answered.

"You like that big black dick inside you?"

"Yes," she said, aroused by the sound of his voice.

"Feels good, don't it?"

Her pussy was on fire from his cock moving in her. "Fuck me," she pleaded.

"You like my niggers fucking your tight white cunt, don't you bitch?"

"Oh God," she gasped. "Yes."

"I hope you got protection, baby, 'cause we're going to make sure you're full of black seed when we're done. Might have us some chocolate babies after this."

"Ohhh, Oooh that's so good!" Lizzie moaned and gasped. "Ohhh God! That's so fucken good! I can't get enough of that big black cock!"

A shit eaten grinned grew across his face. Picking up the pace, he lifted her slightly with each powerful thrust into her glove tight pussy. Penetrating even deeper with each stroke, he hammered his massive battering ram against her cervix repeatedly. Established a rhythm, he fucked her with short hard strokes, followed by long deep strokes. And he loved the way the sexy little teenager's white body jiggled as he slammed into her.

"Oh God", Lizzie squealed. "It's Ssoooo fuucckkken gooddd! Don't stooppp! Dude, keep fucking me with your b-i-g b-l-a-c-k c-o-c-k!"

His motion intensifies, pumping her with long violent thrusts while simultaneously rubbing the knob of her clit with his thumb, doing his best to bang this little white Lolita's brains out. After she cummed in one long agonizing scream. When she opened her eyes the men were standing over her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Turn her over," one of them told her.

Two of the men reach for her and lifted her up.

"Wait," she said, holding her hand up, catching her breath. Her body is still electric, tingling from the ordeal.

"Now for the second course," he said to her with a smile. "We go behind door number two."

The man rubbed her smooth ass cheek, as his fingers push into the crack of her ass, finding her tight, puckered hole. A thrill of fear and dread wells up in her as he burrowed his fingers into her. She hadn't planned on getting fucked in the ass. She starts to protest. "I..." she stammered.

He leaned into her and licks her lips with his tongue. "Whatsa matter? Those rich white boys never fucked you in the ass?"

The look on her face is all he needs to know, and the surprise is unmistakable. One of the men pushed her down onto her hands and knees and slapped her hard on her ass. She watched the mirror as a cold stream of oil was poured from a tube onto her ass. She felt it trickling down between her legs.

One of the men leaned down next to her ear. "We'll make it so slippery you could get a freight train in there."

Lizzie watched him as he rubbed his cock all over her back and ass. He reached down and massaged the oil between her ass cheeks, working his fingers into her puckered butt. She felt the burning sensation as he pushed his forefinger into her and worked it up inside her.

"That's good," he said, pouring more oil onto her ass.

The men stood in front of her stroking their cocks. One by one they stick their dicks in her mouth. It no longer matters; she is drunk and sweating with lust. Her nipples were handled roughly; she feels the heat and wetness in her pussy. One of the men works his finger into her ass, then pulls it out and puts it back in. Her ass burns. He puts more oil in. After he's massaged her ass for five minutes she see him climb behind her. Then she feels the head of his cock pressing up against her ass. He slaps her ass hard and she cries out. He pushed his fingers back inside and finger fucks her for a minute. Then he grabbed his cock and tried to work the head in but it won't fit. She felt her ass cheeks being spread wide by a pair of hands and the oil being spread on her.

"Oh, God," she said, gasping.

Fingers work the oil into her asshole. She felt the big head of someone's dick again. More oil is squirted on her. Her ass is spread wider. She feels him pushing. Then the searing pain hits her as his cock punches through the opening followed by his hard shaft. It feels like she is being torn in two. Her ass is on fire. She feels him pull back and her ass muscles constricting to drive him out. But he fights her and pushes in against her. She cries out. A pain racks her body unlike anything she has ever felt before. Her head swims and the tears form in her eyes. She clutches the carpet and feels him push deeper inside her. The voices of the men are around her. Hands are groping her, feeling her. Then the burning comes again deeper, more agonizing. She gasps. She can't catch her breath. Sweat mats her hair to her forehead. She feels her head being lifted up and a mouth kissing her on her lips. Her breasts are squeezed. Then the hot burning pain goes deeper inside her, filling her up. She feels the faintest tingle of fingers on her pussy and clit, but she can think of nothing but the burning pain in her ass, pushing, pulling. A hand turns her face toward the mirror.

"Look at that baby," she heard somebody saying.

When she opened her eyes, in the mirror she saw the youngest of the men high above and behind her riding her ass like a naked black warrior on his white horse. He is pressed all the way in her. After a second or two he pulls back slightly, flexes his ass and fucks her again. He leans forward toward her and licks her on the cheek.

"How's it feel having your ass fucked?" he asks.

"Ooohhhh," she cried out, gasping for breath.

"I can't hear you," he said.

She clutched the carpeting and gasps again, trying to take her mind off the pain. After a few seconds, she looked over at the mirror. The sight of him violating her overwhelms her. For a moment she forgets the searing pain and begins to move with him as he fucks her with longer strokes. For five minute he pummels her, then climbs off letting the next man squirt oil onto her ass.

"Shit, I love fucking white ass," he tells her slapping her ass cheeks and pushing his fat prick into her.

After minutes pass, the pain gives way to the pure carnal thrill of men using her for their pleasure, feasting on her body, rubbing their hands on her breasts, pushing themselves deep into her ass. The sight of their muscular black bodies against her white skin electrifies her. She wants them to rub their big dicks in her face, to let her suck them as they fuck her in the ass.

Sean is last. In the mirror she watches the men squirt oil on her ass in preparation for him. She can see in the mirror that her asshole is distended and opened wide from nonstop fucking. He walks behind her, straddling her, then pushes himself against her. She gasps as he tries to get inside her. One of the men squirts more oil on her ass and his dick. She watches as he massages her asshole with the thick head. The men spread her ass cheeks wide as Sean shoves the huge cue ball head into her. She is rocked by the searing pain as he pushes into her, feeling the tremendous thickness of him swelling in her colon as he pushes deeper, stretching her wider than before. After his thick shaft is sunk deep inside of her and his balls slap up against her pursed cunt she feels him pull slowly out.

"Look at that ass, baby," he said to her, nodding toward the mirror. Between her ass cheeks she can see the stretched hole of her ass left wide open like a dark tunnel. He reenters her and pushes in deeper and deeper until he is buried up to his balls.

"Fuck me," she says pushing up against him.

He pumps her hard and she screams. Then he lies on his back on the floor and tells her to lie with her back against his stomach. She spreads her legs and feels him slide the full length of his ebony tower back into her ass. She leans back on him panting, then opens her eyes as she feels one of the men massaging the shrunken lips of her pussy. Another man leans over from the other side and starts sucking her nipples. Then she feels a mouth between her legs slurping on her pussy. She whimpers and rolls her head from side to side as he works his fingers inside of her. Every once in a while, Sean lifts her ass off his lap then slides his pole back up inside her. Each time he lifts her and fucks her, she cries out as he grinds deeper into her. 

After her pussy is fingered and sucked for several minutes the man who was licking her climbs between her legs. She breathes in short raspy gasps as he shoves into her soppy hole, feeling the twin force of his cock in her pussy and Sean's massive erection buried deep in her ass. She looks in the mirror and sees herself being fucked top and bottom. Her pussy convulses again. She reaches up on either side and takes a cock in each hand and starts stroking the long smooth shafts to full erection. The last of the men straddles her face and pushes his cock into her mouth.

At that moment she feels like she has never felt before – fully alive, electric, fulfilled. Lizzie was surrounded by beautiful black men and she'd want them to ever stop fucking her. She loves their beautiful black bodies and their long thick cocks. Especially Sean's enormous cock belongs in her ass. Their dicks belong in her mouth and in her pussy. She closed her eyes. Everything is perfect. Just perfect.

Just when she thinks she has tasted every pleasure, she feels Sean's fingers around her narrow waist, lifting her away from him, pulling free, and then reinserting himself into her gaping pussy. What happens next is something she is not prepared for. She feels him grab her breasts from behind and pull her back as one of the other men straddles her, trying to stuff his black shaft into the space already filled with Sean's thick cock. The man pushes his dick in. Slowly, incredibly, her pussy stretches and strains to fit both of them at once. Lizzie gasps and moans as the men start pumping her in rhythm, sliding back and forth inside her like twin ramrods. The feeling of twin cocks inside her pussy is unlike anything she has ever felt or imagined before. The pressure builds inside her. She releases the big cock she is sucking on and watches herself being fucked. All at once she convulses, jerking up and down. She cries out in one agonizing scream, thrashing her hands up and down. The men ride her like a bucking bronco, fucking her harder and deeper. She screams again. The sound is primal, guttural, animal like. Her eyes are open wide, wild and frenzied; perspiration drips from her hair and forehead. She leans forward with a demonic look of rage, watching their cocks inside her as she comes again, and again, roaring like a leopardess.

All at once, the first man pulls out of her and shoots three long jets of milky white semen onto her neck, her tits, and finally down her stomach. Seconds later Sean pulls out, the tower of his enormous erection bucking like a canon as he shoots a white stream a foot into the air. Her head spins as the other men approach her.

They circle round her, steadily stroking themselves. She loves the sight of their hard, throbbing organs pointing at her, the breathless hesitation, the animal grunting, as they release their sticky cum on her.

She has lost track of how many times she has come or by whom. They thrust their softening dicks in her face. She is delirious, drunk. She takes one of them in her mouth and tastes her pussy and ass on his thick rod. 

"I like your neighbor, Sean," the man said as she wipes her mouth.

"Nothing looks better than a pair of white lips 'round a black dick," another says as she sucks on him.

The acrid bitterness of their semen clings to her tongue and the back of her throat. She reaches over to Sean whose massive penis hangs limp and glistening. She kisses the end and runs her tongue over the length of it suggestively.

"Maybe we should do it again?" she asked with a smile. She now knew for certain that Isabella had been right about black men. When they fuck, it isn't about making love; it's about wild, uninhibited glorious sex."

'_And what heck_,' she thought, rubbing her stomach, '_I'll still keep my date with Larry Trudgemen to go to the Planetarium. And maybe…Miranda can join us_! _But I've got to be more careful if I want to give Wally love child like Isabella.'_

But the next time she saw a white woman with a large black man, Lizzie smiled and wink at her. She now knew the secret that draws each of them to the other. She didn't realize it until the first time a big black man entered her. He changed her sexuality forever. There's no such thing as doing this just once. She was hooked!"


End file.
